La vida Perfecta
by JAMES' FREAK
Summary: James tiene todo en su vida .. una hermosa novia a quien ama, tres amigos que no cambiaria por nada... es el mejor en todo lo que se propone... que pasa cuando conoce a cierta pelirroja, que sin planearlo cambia la armonia de su vida perfecta ? RR!
1. El mejor deporte del mundo

**James tiene todo en su vida .. una hermosa novia a quien ama, tres amigos que no cambiaria por nada... es el mejor en todo lo que se propone... que pasa cuando conoce a cierta pelirroja, que sin planearlo cambia la armonia de su vida perfecta ?**

**A/N: Volviiiiiii dsp de tanto tiempo de no escribir nada ! Será por la euforia del 6to libro pero volvi a las fan fiction :D Espero q les guste esta fic q hace bastante tiempo me da vueltas en la cabeza … y q me dejen reviews? **

**Disclaimer: Nunca supe si esto hacía falta realmente pero … LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA FF NO SON MIOS SINO DE JK ROWLING A QUIEN AMO POR SU IMAGINACION PERO SUPOGNO QUE EN POCO TIEMPO MATARE DEBIDO A TODO LO QUE NOS HACE SUFRIR…!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Capítulo I : El mejor deporte del mundo**

**James Potter. Capitán de Quidditch, Premio Anual, hermoso, simpático, lleno de amigos, líder de los Merodeadores, con una hermosa novia, Sam.**

**Sam Nichols. Morocha, ojos celestes. Alta, muy linda, mejor amiga de los merodeadores. Inseparablemente al lado de James, novia de él desde cuarto año, casi hija de sus padres. Premio Anual.**

**Merodeadores. Populares, hermosos, bromistas, e-n-c-a-n-t-a-d-o-r-e-s :D**

**Empecemos ... James caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo de la mano de su novia Sam, cuando alguien los llamó.**

**-James! Sam!- gritó Hagrid detrás de ellos. **

**-Hola Hagrid!- dijo Sam y lo abrazó.**

**-Cómo estás amigo?- dijo James dándole la mano.**

**-Bien muy bien, pero desgraciadamente no sé cómo andan ustedes, ya que no me vienen a visitar más!- dijo con una voz de falso reproche, sonriendo.**

**-Lo que pasa es que no teníamos tiempo, con todo esto de ser Premios Anuales- dijo Sam con un poco de culpa.**

**-No hay problema, estaba bromeando! Pero sí me podrían pegar una visita, saben?- dijo Hagrid.**

**-Em…dejáme ver. Hoy podríamos pasar, no amor? No tengo práctica ni nada- James dijo sonriendo. **

**-Yo tampoco- afirmó Sam.**

**-Entonces nos vemos hoy?- Preguntó Hagrid.**

**-Por supuesto- dijo James y se fue con Sam hacia la Sala Común.**

**Ahí se encontraron con sus amigos, los Merodeadores. **

**-En qué andaban que tardaron tanto?- preguntó Sirius nada más para incomodarlos. –Hace como 1 hora que terminamos con Encantamientos-**

**Sam se ruborizó. –Estabamos…em…-**

**-Dale Sirius, fuimos a dar una vuelta por la Sala Multipropósito, siempre tiene preparado lo que los dos queremos…una linda cama, u-**

**-JAMES!- gritó Sam escandalizada.**

**-Ay dale amor, después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, ya creo que todos saben que hacemos otras cosas además de agarrarnos de la mano- dijo riendo.**

**-Pero no es correcto publicarlo por ahí nene!- dijo soltándole la mano. **

**-Bueno basta no se peleen más, Sam, prometo no preguntar nada más acerca de su vida privada ok?- dijo Sirius todavía sonriendo, pero un poco arrepentido igualmente.**

**-Bueno- dijo Sam claramente disgustada.**

**Todos miraron a James como para que dijera algo para alegrarla.**

**-Eh…vamos a ver a Hagrid?- preguntó.**

**-No tengo ganas Jay (A/N: por la J nomás) andá vos- dijo seriamente.**

**-Pero le dijimos que ibamos a ir ho-**

**-Pero no tengo ganas- concluyó Sam y lo miró con esos ojos que claramente decían 'es mi última palabra'. Esos ojos … James los conocía tan bien. Al mirarla no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía ya siete años que se conocían, entrando en el cuarto de noviazgo, y al solo verla no podía dejar de sentirlo. Amor, sí, definitivamente ella era su amada. Por el bien del humor de Sam, decidió acceder a ir solo, despidiéndose dándole un beso en la boca, quien, demostrándole que no estaba realmente enojada, le respondió.**

**Abajo en la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid:**

**James llegó hasta la puerta y golpeó. Una, dos, tres veces. No le respondieron. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y comenzó con algo típico de él.**

**-Em…Hagriiiid!- gritó para hacerse escuchar. 'Cómo puede ser? No puede no estar!' pensó.**

**-Oii Hagrid contestá, qué, te quedaste dormido?- dijo riéndose, cargando a su amigo.**

**De repente la puerta se abrió y James se enderezó para entrar.**

**-Ya me parecía qu- pero no entró, sino que se quedó mirando a la puerta, extrañado. En vez de Hagrid, ahí había una chica. Colorada, con ojos verdes y piel muy blanca. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la chica habló:**

**-Hagrid me dijo que te dijera que lo esperaras acá, fue al bosque un momento a ver algo- **

**James todavía estaba extrañado, quién era esta chica?**

**-Disculpáme, pero quié-**

**-Lily Evans- lo interrumpió ella. -5to año, Gryffindor- concluyó estirando su mano para estrechar la de James.**

**-Mucho gusto- dijo él – Jame-**

**-Potter, obviamente- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo de nuevo. –Todo el mundo te conoce- dijo y después se ruborizó. O sea, ni siquiera conocía a este chico y ya le hablaba como si nada? Lily no era así!**

**-Perdonáme que te miré así, lo que pasa es que no tenía ni idea de que Hagrid, bueno… tuviera otros amigos- dijo James a modo de disculpa.**

**-Ah, bueno, ahora ves que sí- dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Hablando de Hagrid, no puede tardar mucho, me dijo que enseguida venía, no te querés sentar?- dijo señalando el interior de la casa, específicamente el sillón. –Digo, hace bastante frío- aclaró.**

**-Eh, sí, cómo no… si dijo que volvería rápido…- contestó James con una sonrisa, entrando en la cabaña.**

**Al sentarse en el sillón los rodeó un silencio incómodo, y cómo no, siendo dos extraños sin ningún tipo de conocimiento acerca del otro. Pero James era conocido por su simpatía, por lo que habló:**

**-Entonces…- dijo. Lily lo miró.**

**-Lily, no?- Ella asintió.**

**-No me parece haberte visto mucho por el colegio…- dijo él pensativamente.**

**-No me sorprende para nada, no soy muy, cómo diría… extravagante- dijo sonriendo. –Pero yo diría que en las reuniones de prefectos podrías prestar un poco más de atención, ya que yo soy una de ellas y compartimos reunión cada dos semanas!- dijo Lily rápidamente.**

**-Sí, ya lo sé jaja…pero usualmente no soy yo el que se encarga de eso… Mi novia, Sam, no sé si la conocés… bueno sí, la (A/N: queda re feo pero no puedo poner otra cosa q no sea LA) Premio Anual, ella es la que registra todo y organiza- dijo él, mientras sus pensamientos volaban una vez más hacia su bella novia.**

**-Sí, por supuesto que sé quién es, mi memoria sí funciona- repuso Lily.**

**Otra vez más el silencio los envolvió.**

**-Y… sos capitán de Quidditch…qué tal eso?- preguntó ella, tratando de hablar de algo.**

**-Fantástico- repuso él con una sonrisa. 'Por fin algo interesante de que hablar!' pensó.**

**-Nunca entendí la emoción de ese deporte, francamente- dijo Lily mirando al suelo.**

**James se sintió indignado, y pasó la siguiente media hora tratando de convencer a Lily de que era el mejor deporte existente en el mundo.**

**-Nooo! En serio pensabas eso?- preguntó James al borde de un ataque de risa.**

**-Y sí! Qué querés? Tenía siete años!- dijo ella sin poder contener una sonrisa.**

**En ese momento entró Hagrid, de quien los dos chicos no parecían acordarse mucho. James miró hacia la puerta y dijo un simple 'Hola, Hagrid' y se dio vuelta para seguir escuchando lo que le contaba Lily, pero en ese momento Hagrid comenzó a contarles el por qué de su retraso, y no tuvieron otro remedio que escuchar.**

**-Bueno James, agradezco mucho tu visita, y espero que no te haya molestado la espera!- dijo luego de contarles acerca de Aragog y cómo lo habia retenido.**

**-No para nada! Conocí a una adorable jovencita que parecías estar guardándote para vos solo!- dijo James con tono simpático.**

**-Entonces vos y Lily se hicieron amigos?- preguntó Hagrid sonriente.**

**-Sep, estuvimos hablando de lo mucho que tu amigo James AMA el Quidditch, y yo, personalmente, todavía no veo el por qué- dijo Lily seriamente.**

**-Cómo podes decir eso? Hace media hora que te estoy explicando las maravillas del mejor deporte que existee!- dijo James como una histérica.**

**Lily no pudo aguantar la risa –Te estaba tomando el pelooo!- dijo mientras lo empujaba.**

**-Uff menos mal!- dijo él agarrándose el pecho, como si hubiera tenido el peor susto de su vida.**

**-Entonces, viendo que ustedes dos parecen llevarse tan bien, creo que no te molestará que Lily tome el té con nosotros, verdad James?- preguntó Hagrid, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.**

**-Por supuesto que nop- terminó James.**

**Y así estuvieron dos horas hablando de cualquier cosa. Cuando los dos Gryffindor se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era hora de ir a cenar, así que se despidieron los dos de Hagrid, prometiendo una nueva visita, y fueron juntos hacia el castillo. En el camino:**

**-No me dijiste nada todavía de vos… a ver quiénes son tus amigas?- preguntó James interesado.**

**-Mmm bueno… Sarah Jones, Mariella Parkins y Verónica Tingling- dijo ella.**

**-Hay alguna razón por la cual me suena el nombre Sarah Jones?- preguntó él, pensativo.**

**-Bueno, sí… ella y Sirius…- dijo Lily como para que James se diera cuenta.**

**-Ahhhhhh! Jajaja sisi, ya me acuerdo de ella- asentó. –Entonces quién sabe? Capaz que ya hablamos alguna vez, tratando de arreglar el lugar donde nuestros amigos se encontrarían, o no?- preguntó.**

**-Mmm, la verdad que no creo- respondió Lily.**

**Ya habían llegado al Gran Salón, y se acercaron los dos a la mesa de Gryffindor.**

**-Bueno, ahí están tus amigas, las ves?- dijo James señalando hacia donde estaba la rubia Sarah Jones, mirándolos como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.**

**-Ah sisi… Bueno James, un gusto conocerte!- dijo Lily y, con un movimiento de la mano, se despidió.**

**Por alguna razón, extraña razón, James sintió una sensación rara al tener que separarse de Lily, le había agradado mucho su compañía. Pero esto cesó en el instante en que vio a Sam, con los merodeadores, indicándole con la mano que se acercara.**

**-Muaaa- dijo ella al verlo acercarse, como demandando un beso. Obviamente James se lo dio, y se olvidó en ese instante por completo de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Al separarse, Sam preguntó:**

**-Y…esa chica? Quién era?- No parecía en lo más mínimo preocupada.**

**-Quién? Ah, sí. Es una amiga de Hagrid, tenías idea?- preguntó a ella, pero también mirando a los Merodeadores, para ver si alguno de ellos respondía.**

**-Emm la verdad que no sabía, pero…es Lily Evans no?- inquirió su novia.**

**-Sí! Cómo sabías?- **

**-Es Prefecto, bobo- le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza. –En serio digo que necesitás prestar un poco más de atención en las reuniones!-**

**En ese momento James escuchó una risa, y miró para el costado, y allí la vio. No sabía por qué, pero esta chica lo intrigaba. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirándola…bueno, un poco más de lo normal.**

**-Sam a James, Sam a Jamesss!- gritó ella, dándole un empujón. **

**-Si?- preguntó él, y besó a su novia rápidamente.**

**-Eyy…a quién mirabas?- preguntó Sam y recorrió con la vista más o menos el lugar para donde había mirado James.**

**-Aja! A Lily Evans!- dijo con ojos triunfantes. –A Jay le gusta Lily? Pero qué tiernooo! A Jay le gusta Lily, a Jay le gusta Lily!- comenzó a cantar Sam, con voz de una nena de dos años.**

**Los Merodeadores se rieron, incluido James.**

**-Seriamente no puedo creer de dónde sacaste una chica así!- dijo Remus. –O sea, podés coquetear enfrente de ella y no te va a decir nada!-**

**-No…obviamente que no diría nada, porque yo confío en él como en nadie, y lo amo con todo mi corazón- dijo ella embobada, y James la besó.**

**-Cómo AMO tener una novia como vos- dijo agarrándole la cara.**

**-Uy no, ahí empiezan con la ternura…!- dijo Sirius, revoleando la vista.**

**Unas horas después, en el cuarto de chicas de 5to Gryffindor:**

**-YA! Me contás qué estabas haciendo con James Potter afuera del castillo, de noche, y sin avisarme!- dijo Sarah desesperada por escuchar detalles.**

**-Cómo qué estaba haciendo? Nada! Fui a visitar a Hagrid y …- le explicó a su amiga.**

**-Pero no intentaste nada con él? No aprovechaste?- preguntó desesperada.**

**-Por supuesto que no Sah, tiene novia! Y además qué se yo…no me gusta- respondió Lily indiferentemente.**

**-Q-U-É? Lily, no hay una sola chica sana en este colegio a la que no le guste James Potter-**

**Y Lily, sin saber en cuán poco tiempo, se daría cuenta de eso.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Qué horror! Estaba tan emocionada con la idea de esta fic…! Pero hace tanto pero tanto que no escribo que parezco una bestia :S miles de errores, oraciones vacías, buuu :( Igualmente espero hermosos y reconfortantes reviews que alegran mi dia enteramente :D en serio lo digo eh! Les mando miles de besossssssss!**

**PrOnGzZz (hace tanto q no firmaba asi! TT)**


	2. Atada a James

**A/N: TT no tenia idea de cómo seguirla! O sea es HORRIBLE un dia tenes toda la fic planeada y dsp se te viene otra idea a la cabeza y pum! Te olvidaste completamente de la otra… igualmente … algo voy a tratar ¬¬ Enjoy!**

**La Vida Perfecta**

**Capítulo II: Atada a James**

**Eran alrededor de las 7 PM, y James acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Estaba volviendo al castillo con su escoba sobre el hombro, cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba**

**-James! Ey James!- James se dio vuelta y vio a Hagrid, saludándolo con la mano.**

**-Hagrid! Cómo andás?- preguntó James estrechándole la mano.**

**-Bien… escuchá, estaba pensando… no quieren venir mañana a tomar el té a mi casa? Digo, así veo a Sam, que el otro día no vino- preguntó Hagrid.**

**-Sí, dale… mañana, a qué hora?-**

**-A ver… decime vos a qué hora pueden- demandó Hagrid.**

**-A las 4- dijo James, perfectamente conciente de que a esa hora Sam tenía una entrevista con McGonagall.**

**-Bueno, entonces los veo?- **

**-Sí… decíle a Lily también- dijo James, y al ver la cara de Hagrid agregó –Si querés… o sea no es que yo quiera que venga, no hay problem-**

**-Obvio que le digo! Me encanta que se hayan hecho amigos! De paso conoce a Sam- dijo Hagrid feliz, y se fue tarareando una canción.**

**Al llegar a la Sala Común, James divisó a Sam, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Remus. Un sentimiento de culpa lo envolvió. Por qué había dicho ese horario, sabiendo que Sam no podía ir? Sería que quería estar solo con Lily? No… no podía ser. James apartó estos pensamientos de su cabeza y fue a sentarse al lado de Sam, nuevamente hundiéndose en su beso, olvidándose de todos alrededor.**

**A las 7:30 del otro día, James y Lily salían de la cabaña de Hagrid, y al llegar al Hall de Entrada, Lily se despidió:**

**-Bueno James… nos vemos alrededor del castillo supongo- dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Sí… pero, a dónde vas? Vamos a la sala común!- dijo, nuevamente sin saber por qué le interesaba tanto compartir tiempo con esta chica.**

**-Ah no, yo ahora voy a la biblioteca, tengo que buscar unos libros- se excusó Lily.**

**-Te acompaño- dijo James, sin pensar. Luego se incomodó y trató de arreglarla:**

**-Digo, si no tenés problema. Aunque entiendo perfectamente que quieras ir sola porqu..**

**-No tengo ningún problema, vamos- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreírle. Y se dirigieron juntos al segundo piso (A/N: no tengo idea en q piso está la biblioteca ¬¬).**

'**Es increíble lo bien que la paso con Lily… es como si, congeniáramos perfectamente' pensó James cuando se dirigía a su cuarto, media hora más tarde. Había inventado una excusa para irse 5 minutos antes, no quería entrar con ella a la Sala Común y que Sam pensara cosas raras. 'Igualmente no tendría por qué pensar nada… puedo perfectamente tener una amiga, no?' pensó James tranquilizando su conciencia. 'Claro… si para vos no hay problema, por qué te sentís tan culpable?' dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, que James hubiera preferido no escuchar. Era verdad que se sentía culpable. **

**-Jayyyy amorcito- gritó Sam al verlo entrar por el portarretrato. –Dónde estuviste te busqué!- preguntó abrazándolo.**

**-Em… en la cabaña de Hagrid hasta recién, me estuvo mostrando unas cosas- respondió James y la culpa que sentía se multiplicó… por veinte :P**

**Por qué sentía la necesidad de mentirle si no había hecho nada malo? 'Dejálo así James, no te preocupes, total no le vas a mentir nunca más no?' se preguntó a sí mismo. 'Por supuesto que no' se contestó luego. **

**Cuarto de los Merodeadores:**

**-No! No me toca a mi le toca a Remus- dijo Peter testarudo.**

**-No le toca a Remus le toca a Sam!- repuso Sirius señalándola.**

**-Uy che qué tanto problema voy yo- dijo James. **

**-Pero me toca a mí, tiene razón Sirius- dijo Sam mirándolo. **

**-Prefiero que me encuentren a mí antes que a vos, tu legajo de Premio Anual está completamente limpio- dijo James y le dio un beso antes de agarrar la capa de invisibilidad. –El mapa?- preguntó estirando la mano para que alguien se lo diera.**

**-Tomá- dijo Peter alcanzándoselo. **

–**Entonces saco estos tres libros y SEGURO que nada más no? No sea cosa que me hagan volver a ir- advirtió James.**

**-Nop, nada más, creo que en esos libros está todo lo que necesitamos para transformarlo- dijo Sam sonriente, como ya imaginándose a Snape en versión femenina.**

**-Ok… voy a pasar por la cocina también, alguien quiere algo?- preguntó James.**

**-Ay Jay acabamos de cenar- repuso Sam pegándole en la panza. –No entiendo cómo te mantenés tan bien!-**

**-Ejercicio baby- dijo James con cara de superado, sacándo músculos de su brazo derecho. Hubo una risa general, seguida de una patada por parte de Sirius, y James finalmente se fue.**

**La biblioteca estaba permitida para Prefectos y Premios Anuales a esa hora, pero los Merodeadores querían evitar preguntas sobre los libros que querían sacar, por lo que James había llevado la capa. Al llegar se deslizó cuidadosamente por la puerta entreabierta y se alegró al ver que parecía no haber nadie. Tenía el mapa todavía guardado en el bolsillo. Se dirigió sigilosamente a la sección prohibida e ingresó, quitándose la capa para buscar los libros, ya que de otra manera le iba a resultar muy incómodo. **

**Luego de 10 minutos ya tenía dos de los libros en la mano, pero le faltaba un tercero que no podía encontrar. Y de repente……**

**-James- dijo una voz detrás de él. James se dio vuelta y vio a Lily parada sosteniendo una antorcha a la altura de su cabeza, iluminando su hermoso rostro. 'SU QUÉ?' pensó James desesperado. 'Su NADA entendiste Potter?' se dijo firmemente.**

**-Ah, Lily! Hola- repuso, tratando de esconder la capa que tenía a sus pies, parándose sobre ella. Desgraciadamente el movimiento que realizó fue muy alevoso, e hizo que Lily bajara la mirada.**

**-Em… estás parado sobre tu capa invisible- dijo Lily señalando-**

**James se sorprendió.**

**-Cómo sabías que tenía una capa invisible?- preguntó.**

**-No sabía- dijo ella sonriendo. –Pero como está a TUS pies y bueno, tus pies no se ven, se deduce- **

**-Ah… sí, es bastante lógico- dijo sintiéndose estúpido. –Igualmente… qué hacés por acá a esta hora?- **

**-Vine a buscar unos libros para estudiar- dijo Lily.**

**-Siempre leyendo vos eh!-**

**Lily se ruborizó. –Sí, paso mucho tiempo acá adentro- dijo recorriendo la biblioteca con la mirada, tipo nostálgica. –Y vos?-**

**-Vine a buscar unos libros para… hacer una cosa- contestó.-Pero hay uno que no encuentro! Me está poniendo nervioso esto- dijo mirando los estantes llenos de libros.**

**-Seguro que está en la Sección Prohibida?- preguntó Lily alzando una ceja.**

**-Sí- dijo James cortante. Lily pareció incomodarse por un momento, pero luego sonrió y dijo –Mejor no pregunto… Pero cómo se llama el libro?- **

**James le dio el papel donde lo tenía anotado, y pasó los siguientes 20 minutos buscándolo con Lily.**

**-James! Acá estáaaa- dijo Lily saltando, al verlo en lo más alto de un estante. James se acercó corriendo a donde ella estaba y sin pensarlo la abrazó. En ese momento reaccionó y la soltó inmediatamente. –Perdón- murmuró.**

**-Perdón?- repitió Lily sin entender. –Fue sólo un abrazo- dijo moviendo los brazos.**

**-Es verdad- dijo James riéndose. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable. **

**-Bue- dijo Lily –agarro mis libros, que, no como otros, sé dónde encontrarlos, y vamos dale?- preguntó.**

**-Sisi- contestó James. A los 5 minutos Lily tenía las manos cubiertas de libros, y parecía que no iba a poder mantenerse parada por más de 10 segundos.**

**-Dejáme que te ayude con esos, debilucha- dijo James agarrando los volúmenes más pesados, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.**

**-Uff muchas gracias!- dijo Lily, caminando mucho más derecha.**

**Cuando estaban en la puerta de la biblioteca James recordó que tenía que ir a la cocina, como les había dicho a los demás.**

**-Em, Lily?- dijo James tentativamente**

**-Sí?- preguntó ella.**

**-Yo tengo que ir a la cocina ahora… venís?- preguntó, sin saber por qué, sintiéndose nervioso.**

**-A la cocina? Sabés ir?- preguntó sorprendida.**

**-Pero más vale!- repuso éste orgulloso.**

**-Ay no sé James! Mirá si nos ven, eso sería MUCHO problema- dijo preocupada.**

**-Hola?- dijo James mostrándole la capa. –Papá piensa en todo- Y Lily lo empujó, en broma.**

**-Aparte- siguió James. –Suponiendo que decidieras no venir, tendrías que llevarte toooodos tus libros, y apuesto a que no podés-**

**-Sí que puedo- dijo ella a la defensiva, y se tambaleó cuando James puso dos libros sobre los que ella cargaba. Ruborizándose, dijo –Bueno, supongamos que tenés razón-**

**-_Tengo_ razón, Lils… estás atada a mí- **

**Y, tapándolos con la capa, se dirigieron a la cocina. Pasaron un rato agradable, eligiendo comida y riéndose de la forma en que los elfos trataban a James, como si fuera el dueño de todos ellos. Media hora más tarde, se dirigían nuevamente a la Sala común, y finalmente, como una hora después de que James hubiera partido, alcanzaron el portarretrato.**

**-Dulce Otium- dijo James, y entraron. (A/N: invente una contraseñaa! Ahora se para q sirve tener latin en el colegio jajaja)**

**Había un par de personas sentadas aquí y allá, por lo que no podían sacarse la capa ahí. Se dirigieron a las escaleras de las chicas,(A/N: hagamos q los chicos podian pasar si?) y al llegar al primer rellano James le quitó la capa a Lily de encima.**

**-Bueno James… muchas gracias! Me divertí mucho…- dijo ella sonriéndole.**

**-Sí, yo también- repuso él. –Nunca pensé que iba a pasar un buen rato buscando un libro… guau mirá en lo que me convertís Lily- bromeó. –Buenas noches- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y cuando se estaba dando vuelta recordó que tenía sus libros.**

**-Lily- llamó a la pelirroja, quien ya estaba subiendo el otro tramo de escaleras. –Tus libros- y la alcanzó.**

**-No hay problema, no tenés que…- dijo Lily, al ver que James estaba dispuesto a cargar los libros hasta su cuarto.**

**-Lily… no quiero despertarme mañana y enterarme que una chica fue aplastada por libros asesinos, no soportaría la culpa- repuso y Lily se rió. –Gracias- dijo.**

**Lily abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio a sus amigas en un estado que seguramente iba a traerle muchos problemas luego. Sarah tenía crema en la cara, Veronica acababa de bañarse y tenía una toalla bastante ridícula en la cabeza, en cuanto que Mariella llevaba puesto su PEOR pijama, de ositos.**

**James entró detrás de ella, y mientras dejaba los libros en una silla, al parecer sin advertir la presencia de las otras chicas, le dijo a Lily: -Bueno, acá están tus libros… nos vemos!- dijo y se dio vuelta para irse. Justo Veronica estaba comenzando a decir que agradecía a Dios que James no las hubiera visto, cuando James se dio vuelta y le dijo a Lily por sobre su hombro 'Decíles a tus amigas que no se preocupen, nunca voy a mencionar lo que vi' y se fue, dejando a Lily riendo, y con una extraña sensación de vacío al verlo bajar.**

**En el cuarto de los merodeadores againnn:**

**-Che! 1 año para buscar 3 libros vos?- preguntó Sirius al verlo entrar.**

**-Eso Jay! Ya estaba preocupada- dijo Sam un poco seria.**

**-Lo que pasa es que no podía encontrar el tercero!- repuso James sentándose al lado de ella.**

**Las siguientes 3 horas James estuvo un poco… desconcentrado. Mientras todos leían y trataban de hacer pociones y encantamientos de prueba sobre Peter, James no podía dejar de sentirse INMENSAMENTE culpable, cuando Sam lo abrazaba o le hablaba… finalmente cuando se fue a dormir, lo último que pensó fue que no iba a ver más a Lily 'Sí…Cuando me la cruce le voy a decir… que me parece una chica muy simpática y todo pero no puedo tener una amiga mujer… porque mi novia se pone celosa' 'Más mentiras James?' le dijo una voz dentro suyo 'Por qué no le decís la verdad? Que te está empezando a gustar y te confunde mucho estar con ella porque después cuando volvés a Sam, te sentís MUY culpable?' dijo nuevamente la voz. 'No le voy a decir eso… porque esa NO es la verdad' pensó, dándose vuelta para un lado en su cama de dosel. 'O si?'**

**:D:D Ahora paso a agradecer a los adorables reviewers del chap 1 :**

**Lily-cPotter: primer reviewer me encanta q te haya gustado! Vas a estar siempre en mi corazon :P**

**h3IdI-Lu****: ayy lo que pasa es q no se como hacerlo menos argentino :S trato de usar un vocabulario mas o menos universal pero se me hace medio difícil :S igual trato de mejorar!**

**HADA: Ojala! Besos para vos tmb..**

**Jessica: bueno aca esta el chap! Espero q te gustee**

**Fer-black: gracias:D:D**

**Miyu Lovers: O sea no es q quiera acabar con la pareja xq la verdad q me re gusta! TENGO q acabar con la pareja xq se tiene q quedar con lily ¬¬ y sam es tan poco celosa xq bueno confia en james xq hace tanto q lo conoce y tanto lo ama q no tiene motivo para desconfiar … TODAVIAA!**

**BleuCiel: sisi lo seguire! Muchas gracias!**

**Macarena: q bueno q te guste! Decime si te gusta esta parte!**

**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN: actualice! Sisi a mi tmb me gusta la idea de q tenga a sam … por lo q me va a dar mucha pena hacerlos pelear!**

**Acrata: sisi espero q te guste este cap!**

**A/N: espero q les haya gustado y tmb me manden reviews de este chap! Si quieren mandar mas de 10 no me enojo eh:P Nos vemos en un proximo cap!**

**PrOnGzZz**


	3. El Mismo Juego

**A/N: Vuelvooo sisi con todas las ganas de un nuevo cap! Aunq realmente ya no se donde va esta historia … xq a ver paso a contarles mi dilema :P …**

**Cuando empece esta fic no tenia idea q me iba a caer tan bien Sam y me iba a resultar tan difícil hacerla pelear con James, y menos tenia idea de q a uds les iba a caer bien tambien … y como tengo pensada la fic Sam vaa sufrir mucho y ayy tuve q cambiar muchas cosas q tenia en la cabeza para hacerla mas 'pro-lily' asi estamos todos felices! No se si voy a poder asi q espero q no se desilusionen!**

**Disclaimer: Nop! De JK no mios!**

**La Vida Perfecta**

**Capítulo III: El Mismo Juego**

**-Nos vemos- dijo Lily al cruzarse con James, quien iba caminando con Sirius, hacia la dirección opuesta por el corredor de Encantamientos.**

**-Opa!- dijo Sirius dándose vuelta para ver mejor a la colorada que acababa de pasar. –Qué bonita que está!- **

**-Sí- dijo James y rápidamente se le paralizó el corazón. 'Por favor Dios te pido que Sirius no haya escuchado mi comentario' rezó cerrando los ojos mientras seguía caminando. Pero Sirius no parecía haberse dado cuenta, porque continuaba hablando -…en fin, las coloradas tienen su temperamento, pero no es tanto como lo plantean- concluyó.**

**-Eh… claro, no… tenés razón- coincidió James, no habiendo escuchado más que las dos últimas palabras pronunciadas por su amigo. **

**Diez minutos después, por fin se encontraban en el aula de Adivinación, clase a la que atendían James, Sirius y Peter nada más, ya que Remus y Sam se hacían los cultos y habían preferido Runas Antiguas. Al desplomarse sobre un sillón, James no podía parar de pensar:**

'**Qué _diablos_ me está pasando, exactamente? O sea, NUNCA había mirado a otra chica que no fuese Sam, y ahora… se siente tan raro ver a alguien que… no, basta Potter, estás perdiendo el juicio' se dijo firmemente. 'Cuando veas a Lily le vas a decir lo que habías planeado verdad? Y ya todo va a haber terminado, y vas a ir y vas a pasar una hermosa noche con Sam, libre de toda culpa' James estaba comenzando a sonreír a este pensamiento cuando esa molesta vocecita volvió a hacerse presente en su interior 'Uh-uh James… se te va a hacer difícil… o te olvidabas que a vos te gusta estar con Lily?'**

**-Calláte- dijo James cortante.**

**-Pero si no dije nada che!- respondió Sirius sorprendido.**

**Esa tarde, James volvía de hablar con el profesor Slughorn, cuando se cruzó con cierta pelirroja, en quien había estado pensando la mayor parte de ese día.**

**-James! Cómo andás?- preguntó jovial al verlo.**

**-Eh..bien. Vos?- preguntó sonriendo. **

**-Estaba pensando…- comenzó ella, y James comenzó a pensar frenéticamente 'No! No! Si te dice de verse qué le vas a decir Potter? Que NO! Repasemos… «Lily, sos muy buena chica, pero la verdad que ten»…'**

**-…y, como el otro día en la cabaña de Hagrid hablamos sobre ese libro, me preguntaba si querías venir a verlo conmigo a la biblioteca- finalizó Lily, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de una sombra rosada que James pareció no notar.**

**-…………- **

**-Eh… James?- preguntó Lily más avergonzada aún.**

**-Bueno- finalizó él de repente. 'Noo! Qué dijiste?' se preguntó nervioso 'Le dijiste que sí, como obviamente sabías que harías' le contestó la vocecita que parecía acompañar todos sus pensamientos. 'Para tu información, le dije que sí porque el libro ese me interesa… mañana después de la biblioteca se lo digo… total, una última vez no puede doler…' se aseguró a sí mismo.**

**Qué equivocado que estaba.**

**A las 7, James se encontraba retirándose de la Sala Común, luego de haberle inventado una rápida excusa a Sam, para ir a la biblioteca a ver a…bueno, Lily. Al llegar no tardó en reconocer su bastante visible cabellera colorada, y se acercó a ella, sentándose en una silla a su lado.**

**Ella pareció sobresaltada al verlo, hallándose absorta en una lectura. –Hola James!- saludó alegremente.**

**-Hola Lils- rspondió este con igual alegría. Luego de una pequeña charla con 'como estás' de por medio, abordaron el tema del libro que Lily había prometido conseguirle a James, y éste se encontró muy interesado por la explicación que su amiga le daba. La hora pasó y fue el momento de despedirse.**

**-Bueno James, ahora me voy a tomar un baño, así que no voy a la Sala Común- dijo Lily, mientras guardaba el dicho libro en su mochila.**

**-Ah, bueno… este…Lily- dijo James un tanto, bue, bastante, nervioso.**

**-Eh… sip, así me dicen- contestó ella sonriendo. Y James simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No podía decirle que no la quería ver más si eso no era lo que quería. No había absolutamente NADA de malo en tener a Lily como amiga, y aparte, Sam le había demostrado que no sentía absolutamente nada de celos hacia ella, por lo que… por qué tendría él que preocuparse?**

**-Entonces… no querés que te ayude el jueves con ese hechizo que me contaste que no te sale?- inquirió James, luego de convencerse en que no había nada incorrecto en eso.**

**-En serio?- preguntó Lily, a quien James, sin entender por qué, vio visiblemente más contenta después de eso. –Claro, si, gracias- respondió sonriendo, cuando James le asintió.**

**-Entonces… nos vemos amiga- concluyó James, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se fue y Lily lo siguió con la vista al tiempo que pensaba 'Amiga…puff por cuánto más?' Luego se sobresaltó.**

**De dónde había salido eso?**

**Después de la ayuda del Jueves, vino la charla del viernes, y luego, el encuentro del martes, y así, todas las noches de biblioteca que comenzaron a compartir James y Lily. Luego de un tiempo, el horario de alrededor de las 7 se convirtió en sinónimo de Lily para James. Aunque eran encuentros completamente sanos, se le hacían cada vez más difíciles de ocultar. No dejaba de pasar tiempo con sus amigos y Sam, ya que ese era el horario en el que generalmente tomaban una 'siesta', para luego pasar despiertos casi toda la noche, por lo que James se encontraba usualmente exhausto. No dormía la siesta, y tampoco a la noche. La gran excusa era el estudio. Sí, bastante difícil de creer, ya que el estudiar no era una cualidad muy propia de James. Sam usualmente le preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que hacía rodeado de libros, y esos eran momentos en los que James no hacía más que titubear, "Em… bueno, este… mucha tarea… que no hago .. eh … cuando debería". La culpa que sentía al estar con Sam hacía la situación insoportable la mayoría de las veces, aunque ella parecía no notarlo. Es más, le resultaba hasta gracioso el extraño comportamiento de su novio.**

**-No entiendo qué tanto haces en la biblioteca- le preguntó una noche en el cuarto de los Merodeadores. –Para mí que te enfermaste- le dijo tocándole la frente. –O… ay dios creo que voy a morirme- dijo después, tirándose en la cama de James simulando estar muerta. **

**-Sam?- preguntó James preocupado, tomándola por los hombros. En ese momento ella se rió y volvió a sentarse. –Dale tonta me asustás!- dijo James empujándola como si se hubiera enojado. –Por qué te hiciste la muerta?- preguntó.**

**-Porque… me imaginé… y ahora estoy segura. La verdadera razón por la cual vas tanto a la biblioteca!- finalizó señalándolo acusadoramente.**

**-EH?- preguntó James asustado, tragando saliva, y esperando lo peor.**

**-Sí… ahora lo sé todo!...-**

**-Tenés una aventura con Madam Pince!- dijo dramáticamente, y todos los Merodeadores, incluyendo James, se rieron, aunque lo de este último fue más de alivio que otra cosa.**

**-Pensandolo bien, mañana voy a ir a la biblioteca, tengo que terminar un pergamino, y de paso espío a Madam Pince- concluyó Sam sonriendo.**

**Oh-oh… pequeño problema, 'mañana' James se encontraba con Lily.**

**Extraña, loca, atónitamente, James se encontró al otro día excusándose no con Lily, sino con Sam. Le pareció mucho más fácil decirle a ella que tenía que practicar extra para el próximo partido de Quidditch, que inventarle a Lily una excusa sobre por qué no podía encontrarse con ella. Eso sí, cuando la vio le dijo que la locación de su encuentro había cambiado, y le pidió si podía encontrarlo esta vez en la orilla del lago. Esto pareció sorprender a Lily, por lo que James le explicó que quería mostrarle unas criaturas que habitaban en el lago, y que nadie conocía. Esto en parte era verdad, había querido mostrárselas a Lily por un tiempo ya, pero decididamente esta no era la razón para el cambio. **

**Al otro día, James caminaba felizmente hacia el Gran Salón de la mano con Sam, luego de em, haber ido a la Sala Multipropósito, cuando divisó a los demás Merodeadores, que ya estaban sentados.**

**-Ey chicos!- los llamó Sirius, y James y Sam fueron a sentarse con ellos. Éste estaba completamente cariñoso con ella, dándole besos y abrazándola a cada instante que podía.**

**-Ay Jayy estás medio raro hoy… es como si, no sé, me quisieras!- dijo ella riendo.**

**-Ey no me digas esas cosas… sabés que TE AMO- respondió James dándole un beso en el cuello. Era verdad, la amaba. Lo había estado pensado la noche anterior, y había decidido que no importaba cuán linda o simpática le pareciera cualquier chica, o sea Lily, él siempre iba a amar a Sam. Ella era su todo. Su amiga, su amor, su primera vez, sus ganas de sonreír y de bromear todos los días. Simplemente no entendía cómo había podido siquiera _pensar_ en que otra chica ocupara sus sentimientos. **

**Todo muy lindo, cuando James la divisó de nuevo. Con sus amigas (James se rió para sus adentros al pensar en como arruinaría sus vidas si contara cómo las había visto) ahí se encontraba. Y ella lo vio. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y James estaba a punto de levantar una mano para saludarla cuando, sorprendentemente, ella giró la cabeza y quitó su vista de él. Se sintió indignado, por qué no lo había saludado? En ese momento vio que ella se levantaba de la mesa, y rápidamente él se excusó alegando que tenía que ir al baño e hizo lo mismo. Disimuladamente fue para el mismo lado que vio que ella había ido hacía menos de un minuto, y la alcanzó cerca del despacho de Filch.**

**-Ey Lily!- gritó a la pelirroja.**

**-James, qué raro, me pareció verte comiendo recién- repuso ella, dándose vuelta.**

**-Sí, ya lo creo que me viste… Mi pregunta es por qué no me saludaste, eh?- dijo un poco ofendido.**

**-Ah para eso me alcanzaste?- preguntó un poco sorprendida.**

**-Bueno, sí…- repuso él sintiéndose incómodo.**

**-Pensé que estaba claro, no?- dijo ella haciéndolo sentir cada vez más tonto.**

**-Bueno para mí no está claro, o sea me miraste y no me saludaste, a eso se le llama mala educación sap-**

**-Ay James estabas con tu novia- lo interrumpió ella.**

**James la miró perplejo.**

**-Y qué tiene? A Sam no le molesta qu-**

**-Vamos James… Te veo siempre en la biblioteca, donde tus amigos, perdoname que te diga, pero no entran ni de casualidad, en un horario no muy concurrido además, y oh! casualidad, nunca volvemos juntos a la Sala Común… cuando vamos a ver a Hagrid Sam nunca puede ir, y ayer la vi dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, donde nosotros no estábamos yendo porque vos me querías mostrar unos.. unos _bichos_ en el lago…- dijo apresuradamente, poniendo especial énfasis en 'bichos'.**

**James sentía mucho orgullo por su descubrimiento en Grindylows, y, como no se le ocurría tampoco otra cosa que decir, sabiendo que Lily tenía razón, repuso:**

**-Bueno, si no te agradan esos 'bichos', por qué accediste a venir entonces, eh?-**

**Lily lo miró alzando una ceja, y dijo algo que sonaba algo así como 'los dos sabemos por qué', y luego se retiró rápidamente.**

**James se quedó ahí parado, estupefacto. Estaban jugando el mismo juego, y Lily lo sabía.**

**A/N: no sé si es mas largo q los otros … pero me llevo mucho tiempo! Guauuu me agarró un tremendo sueño, me acabo de dar cuenta… a ver si tengo energia suficiente para contestar sus reviews… si mas vale q tengo, siempre tengo :P**

**HADA: ajajaj tal cual! Los hombres en cuestiones del corazon son peores que nosotras:P Sip uería hacer algo distinto del 'te odio no te odio' porq de ese ya vemos mucho :P Me alegra q te guste!**

**Virgi: Yo creo q tmb me muero! Base esa parte en mis peores temores jaja … yo en esta fic desarrolle un gran agrado por Sam! Cosa q no me gusta para nada porq o sea Lily es Lily! Pero no see … La vocecita me divierte a mi tmb!**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Arriba las mujeres! Lo vuelven loco:P Snape de mujer mm no creo que lo veamos, seria demasiado traumante tener que escribir eso para mi!**

**Leticia Malicia: Aca esta mas rapido de lo q esperaban! Gracias!**

**Karipotter: actualice mucho mas rapido tmb de lo q yo me esperaba… pero me agarro la inspiración jaja y una gran sed de reviews jaja … **

**LiLyGrE: tu primer review q orgullo amiga**

**Maripotter91: Marisol! Como anda México en serioo AMO mexico… tiene todo loq me gusta, El juego de la vida (q serie mi dios!) Gael Garcia Bernal, y la mejor palabra q existe, PINCHE! Amo decir pinche, aunq aca (Argentina) nadie la dice y me miran con cara de 'q loca q esta esta chica' pero no me importaa. Bueno me llamo Agostina, y si estoy pensando en actualizar pronto, chanchann ahoraa:P**

**Lily-cPotter: EL James potter! Q fic! Q idola! Me gusta montones! Bueno la verdad no se como haces para preferir a Lily jaja a mi la verdad me cuesta… por eso casi la abandono xq no es la ley de la vida preferir a otra para james no?**

**Haruko Higurashi: q bueno q te guste! Me alegra la verdad… las u's? q son las u's? disculpame q no te entienda! No me digas que no es menos argentino este cap… o sea nada mas hablo de 'vos' mentalicense con q en vez de vos aparece 'tu' y listo :P españa? No digo nada q digan en españa! Bah eso creo! Tu nick me hace acordar a slam dunk:P Haruko Akagi… bueno no se, tenia que decir eso jajaja besos!**

**BB-Jessik: Lamentablemente, no se si habras leido el A/N de arriba, pero Sam tiene q sufrir, es la ley de la vida! Viste es re triste pero a mi me pasa igual con eso de preferirla!**

**CoconutPalm: cuando se van a poner juntos? Me lamento q falta! **

**…Moony…: Mi querida amiga del alma me alegra q te haya gustado aunq hace tanto q no leias! **

**LISTO! Perdonen si me olvide de alguien, aunq o sea no son tantos no creo q me haya olvidado, si lo hice, doble respuestala prox vez:P No se quien me pregunto por ahí, creo q fue una amiga, cuantos capitulos iba a tener, y como yo la pensba ibaa tener no se unos 10, pero ahora que no me puedo centrar tanto en Sam porque sino se generan MUCHOS favoritismos y termina siendo el sufrimiento de sam q opaca la felicidad de lily y jameS! Asi q creo q va a tener menos… igual no se crean q ya esta terminando jojojjo xq en cualquier momento se me ocurre otra cosa y sigo :P BESOS ESPERO Q LES GUSTEEEEEE Y REVIEWWW HAGANLO X MI SALUD MENTAL SI?**

**PrOnGzZz**


	4. Que parezca un accidente

**A/N: Me vinieron las ganas de escribir :D:D estoy debatiendo todavia como hacerlo pero … emm espero que quede algo lindo … **

**Disclaimer: se me hizo costumbree los personajes son de jk… qué lastima! No en realidad lastima no xq si fueran mios … puff haria desastres con la historia :P**

**La Vida Perfecta**

**Capítulo IV: Que parezca un accidente**

**-Vamos, Lily, vamos a desayunar!- insistía Sarah, hablándole, al parecer, a un bulto sobre el piso. En realidad el 'bulto' era Lily, que se encontraba cubierta por una de las sábanas de su cama.**

**-No, vayan ustedes- se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja, y no sonaba para nada feliz.**

**-Uy pero si ni siquiera es tan terrible seguro!- afirmó Mariella, quien estaba parada al lado de Sarah, perdiendo la paciencia.**

**-Mary ni siquiera sabés qué le dije- afirmó Lily con una nota de enojo en la voz.**

**-Qué _le_ dije? _Le_ dijiste a quién?- preguntó interesada.**

**-A nadie, olvídense, vayan…- dijo un poco desesperada Lily.**

**-Pero a quién..? Ya sée! JAMES!- gritó Sarah, triunfante.**

**Lily pareció revolcarse más entre las sábanas.**

**-Mmm qué le habrá dicho Lily a su chico ideal?- preguntó Mary con una tonta risita.**

**-No me lo recuerdes! Y no es mi chico ideal!- finalizó Lily quitándose la sábana de la cara. **

**-Seee _claro_ Lils- dijo Sarah, claramente sin creerle.**

**-En serio!- sostuvo.**

**Las otras dos la miraron revoleando la vista.**

**-Bueno está bien, supongamos que me gusta…- se resignó Lily, poniéndose demasiado colorada.**

**-AYYY! Lily consiguió su media naranjaa! Lily y James, Lily y James!- comenzó a cantar Mary, y Sarah la siguió, comenzando a bailar ridículamente alrededor de Lily, que todavía no se levantaba del suelo.**

**-SHH! Chicas no se olviden de que tiene novia!- gritó Lily para hacerse escuchar.**

**-Y? Tranquila, podemos hacer que parezca un accidente- dijo Sarah guiñándole un ojo.**

**-Sarah!- dijo Lily, indignada.**

**-Broma Li! Pero por la novia no te preocupes, sabemos cómo te mira James, y yo creo que nunca miró a la novia de la manera que te mira a vos- afirmó orgullosamente (¿?).**

**Lily pareció enrojecerse aún más, si eso era posible.**

**-Ustedes no saben cómo James ama a la novia- dijo ella, mirando al piso. **

**-Esas son suposiciones tuyas… la gent-**

**-Me lo dijo, me lo _dice_- afirmó Lily mirando a sus amigas. No parecía para nada contenta, se encontraba muy anti-Lily, toda despeinada, en pijama, y tirada en el piso. –Por eso sabía que, aunque me gustara, no debía decir nada. Siempre pensé… o tuve la ilusión, de que James me quería ver en la biblioteca por algo más que por conversar sobre libros.. aunque realmente en el fondo supe que era imposible. Anoche no sé, no tengo idea qué me pasó. Simplemente me salieron las palabras- concluyó, abatida.**

**-Lily qué le dijiste?- preguntó Mary preocupada.**

**-Le dije… le dije… que los dos nos estábamos coqueteando en secreto!- confesó Lily.**

**-EH! Le dijiste "Oh nene, nos coqueteamos en secreto!"?- preguntó una incrédula Sarah.**

**-No Sah! Se lo dije… digamos indirectamente- explicó la pelirroja.**

**-Ah! Me había asustado. Y bueno, Li, quién sabe, capaz que ni siquiera entendió la indirecta- dijo Mary pensando en las posibilidades.**

**-Hola? James no es estúpido, más vale que se dio cuenta- se exasperó Lily. –Ahora le va a contar a la novia que una estúpida de 5to anda atrás de él, que lo persigo, que me hice ilusiones cuando él nada más quería sacar provecho de mi… de mi _cultura_, y la va a mandar a que me agarre de los pelos!- comenzó a divagar Lily.**

**-Jajaja! Lily no digas idioteces. Si esa modelito te quiere hacer algo, nosotras vamos a estar ahí para defenderte… si querés le deformamos la cara así James no la quiere más- dijo Mary tratando de reconfortarla, y la verdad que sin acierto.**

**-Ay Mary qué agresiva! Lily no la escuches. James no va a hacer nada de eso… y para mí que lo vas a seguir viendo… y bueno, si no… la vida sigue- dijo Sarah incómoda.**

**-Es verdad! No me importa, la vida sigue- dijo Lily repentinamente levantándose del piso, y yendo al baño a alistarse.**

**-Dios qué humor más cambiante que tiene esta chica- comentó Sarah, y ella y Mary se levantaron también, listas para enfrentar otro laaargo día de clases.**

**Pero al llegar al Gran Salón, Lily volvió a desesperarse. **

**-No.. em.. la verdad no tengo hambre, vayan ustedes- dijo al pasar las puertas de madera.**

**-Ay Lily no seas tonta! Quién sabe capaz que ni siquiera está!- dijo Sarah tratando de calmarla, tomándole el brazo para impedirle que se fuera.**

**Y obviamente, justo en ese momento, resonó una conocida voz desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y los temores de Lily se confirmaron. Al mirar en esa dirección, vio a James con sus tres amigos, riendo de Dios sabe qué cosa, llamando la atención como siempre. Ah, y también estaba Sam. 'Es tan linda! Nunca podría competir con una chica como ella… James la merece. Sí, mejor que ya lo deje de ver, tengo que dejar de pensarmsmhvklgnegnfifaqoe… Sus pensamientos sufrieron un cortocircuito y ya ni sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza, al ver cómo James lentamente se abría de la charla que mantenía, miraba para un costado y, asegurándose de que Sam no lo viera, le guiñaba un ojo a alguien que parecía encontrarse a menos de un milímetro de donde Lily estaba parada. Sus amigas parecieron advertir la incomodidad de la situación, con James mirando extrañado a la inmóvil Lily, por lo cual la pellizcaron y la llevaron a sentarse, bastante lejos de donde el Merodeador se encontraba.**

**-Por dios Lily! Y vos que pensabas que no te iba a querer ver más!- dijo Mary emocionada, sonriéndole.**

**Pero Lily no encontraba palabras. No sabía qué pensar. Luego de cinco minutos en los que Lily, sin darse cuenta, parecía haber digerido una tostada, escuchó la voz de alguien que la llamaba.**

**-Em… Lily Evans?- preguntó dubitativa una chica que estaba parada al lado de ella, de la mano con un apuesto morocho de pelo despeinado. **

**-Sí?- preguntó Lily, poniéndose sutilmente colorada y sin saber cómo reaccionar a la situación. Sin darse cuenta clavó la mirada a la mano de Sam, que sostenía la de James, y pareció tildarse mirando cuán bien encajaban, cómo parecían entenderse sus solos dedos. En ese momento James pareció obtener la necesidad de rascarse la cabeza, por lo que soltó la mano de su novia.**

**-Disculpame, pero me pareció pertinente recordarte como prefecto que sos, que a las 8:15 tenemos una reunión en el tercer piso- respondió sonriendo.**

**Cierto… la reunión. Se había olvidado.**

**-Ah…um…bueno, gracias Sam- le agradeció sonriendo tímidamente.**

**-No, de nada…- contestó sonriéndole y se retiró, llevándose a James con ella.**

**Sarah y Mariella se miraron, inseguras de qué decir.**

**La reunión duró bastante poco, y para suerte de Lily, Sam se retiró 10 minutos antes, llamada por la profesora Vector. 'Bueno James, quedás a cargo, te veo en clases' había dicho antes de irse. Aunque normalmente uno hubiera pensado que James no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo funcionaban las reuniones, manejó la situación perfectamente. Se notaba que tenía esa aura de líder que le había permitido estar a la cabeza de su grupo de amigos, del equipo de Quidditch, y bueno, del colegio en general. Lily todavía no había terminado de pensar lo maravilloso que era cuando alguien le habló, haciéndole saltar a la realidad por segunda vez en el día.**

**-Eu Lily? Despertate!- dijo James, sacudiéndola suavemente.**

**-Eh?- repuso ella dando un respingo, y al ver que era él, está claro que se sonrojó bastante. También se preguntó para sus adentros si sería posible alguna vez operarse para dejar de parecer un desagradable tomate cada vez que algo la incomodaba.**

**-Tendrías que dirigirte a clases, sabías?- dijo James alzando una ceja.**

**-Vos también no te parece?- preguntó Lily, con el mismo gesto.**

**James sonrió. –Pero se justifica, porque yo soy Premio Anual- dijo acariciando su insignia dorada.**

**-Y yo soy Prefecto!- contestó Lily sacando pecho, mostrando la suya, plateada. Se alegró tremendamente al saber que todavía podía seguir bromeando con James. 'Esto es bueno' se dijo. 'No me evita como pensé que haria'**

**-Entonces… te acompaño a clase?- se ofreció. –Qué tenés ahora?- inquirió.**

**-Adivinación, no creo que quieras…- comenzó Lily pero James la interrumpió.**

**-Por supuesto que quiero- y abrió la puerta, sosteniéndola para dejarla pasar.**

**La subida hacia la torre norte fue agradable, y cuando estaba subiendo la puerta-trampa, dejando a James mirando desde abajo, no pudo evitar sonreír a su suerte.**

**-Señorita Evans, qué…?- comenzó la profesora Trelawney. Normalmente a Lily le hubiera importado que la reprendieran, pero no en una situación como esta. Ni se molestó en aclarar que habia tenido una reunión. Simplemente se fue al fondo, a su sillón preferido, donde sus amigas la esperaban.**

**-Lily, qué..?- comenzó Mary, pero Lily la interrumpió diciendo:**

**-Hoy me encuentro con James en el lago!- mientras no dejaba de sonreír.**

**El encuentro del lago pronto quedó atrás, pero a Lily eso no le importaba, porque de ninguna manera fue la última vez que oyó de James. Eran cada vez más seguidos los momentos que pasaban juntos, y habían cambiado la biblioteca por el lago. No ponían más la excusa de 'te quiero mostrar un libro' o 'nos vemos de casualidad', sino que ahora sólo se juntaban para hablar, para pasar el rato. Congeniaban perfectamente, y Lily casi ni se acordaba lo que significaba Hogwarts para ella sin James. Se había acostumbrado mucho a su amistad. Pero eventualmente llego el día en que esa palabra dejó de designar a su relación con James. **

**Era viernes y el cielo estaba despejado, casi sin estrellas. Corría una suave brisa pero sin embargo no hacía frío. Era una noche perfecta. Alrededor de las 7:15, Lily y James conversaban sentados en una roca cerca de la orilla del lago, una roca que casualmente se encontraba bastante escondida de la vista de cualquiera que saliera a recorrer los terrenos del colegio. No creía que se fuera a olvidar jamás de lo que estaban hablando, no. Aunque era un tema bastante estúpido de conversar, a Lily le resultó la charla más interesante jamás. Discutían sus teorías de por qué para liberar un elfo doméstico había que darle ropa. Lily estaba explicando que para ella entregarle vestiduras, que contrastaran con las de ellos, que eran obviamente pobres, era una señal de igualdad, de paridad. Al terminar su relato, un tanto largo debería decir, miró a James, y lo encontró absorto en … ella? Lily nunca lo había visto observarla de esa manera. Era como si…no, no podía ser. James pareció percatarse finalmente de que Lily lo había 'pescado' mirándola, por lo que rápidamente desvió la vista hacia el lago. El ambiente se volvió incómodo. Lily no sabía si continuar.**

**-Em… no sé, además me parece que, que los elfos..- ni sabía qué estaba diciendo, y miraba a James, quien parecía no escucharla. Titubeó. De repente James levantó la vista, sacado de su trance. 'Gracias a Dios!' pensó Lily, pero no pudo pensar mucho más porque en ese instante vio el rostro de James que se le acercaba lentamente, hasta que ni siquiera una hoja de papel hubiera entrado en el espacio que los separaba. –James, qué..?- comenzó ella, pero no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese momento James la besó. Lily instantáneamente lo sintió. Se le erizaba cada pelo de la nuca, y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Él se le acercó aún más, y tomó su cintura, y Lily, más por instinto que por experiencia, rodeó su cuello con manos temblorosas. Justo cuando Lily estaba comenzando a sentir que el aire se desvanecía, James se separó de ella. La miró, y en el momento en el que Lily podría haber jurado que iba a sonreír, James abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo del lugar. **

**No era romántico, Lily lo sabía bien. Era incorrecto, también lo sabía. James se había ido corriendo, era perfectamente consciente de ello. Sin embargo, esa noche subió a acostarse sintiéndose la chica más feliz del castillo. **

**A/N: HOLAAAAAAA de vuelta … buen estuve tipo MUCHO tiempo para hacer este chap … de nuevo me ataca el sueño malvado … mm tendria q revisarla pero no tengo ganas! Por fin algo entre lils y james no? No pense q era importarte ponerlo pero ERA EL 1ER BESO DE LILYYYY :D no es una ternura? Bueno nada ahora contesto (9 solitoos! Flojo ahiii):**

**HADA: jajaj sii! Menos mal q lily es inteligente! Y a los hombres no les hables de otra cosa q no sea de hormonas porq no entienden! Re feminista lo nuestro jaja … sisis nos leemos!**

**Kerameika: gracias! Espero q te guste**

**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN: Entiendan a james! O sea se q es difícil de entender pero … le esta empezando a gustar otra persona! Esta confundido les pasa a todos, mas si son hombres ¬¬ sirius no sabe nada por que es tan amigo de james como de sam, o sea siempre va a ser EL mejor amigo de james, pero si se llega a enterar de q james pretende hacer sufrir a sam lo mata :P**

**CoconutPalm: sisi pobre sam! Aguante Lily obviamente bah no se eh… nunca fui muy partidaria de lily … aunq mas vale q aguante o sea no me cae mal, pero prefiero a james!**

**Virgi: La vocecita es buenisima! Es la unica q la tiene clara esa voz:P sisi actualice bastante rapido! Q t guste!**

**Lily-cPotter: no hay drama ya habra tiempo para reviews largos:P jaja eyy me fijo todos los dias y no actualizas mas:/:/**

**karipotter: lamentablemente sam TIENE q surfir, y no se va a poder quedar con remus porq … bueno ya te vas a enterar por q:P**

**h3IdI-Lû: mas largos decis? No see yo trato de hacerlos largos:P **

**LiLyGrE: ojala q te encante al final! Porq odias a sam? Pobree**

**BESOSSSS me voy a dormir ¡! **

**PrOnGzZz**


	5. James, por que?

**A/N: Cap 5! Yaaa! Roguemos q les guste :P y bueno a leeeer! A nonono esperen, les cuento de mi problema primero … ESTOY HISTERICA! O sea imaginense entrar a empezar a tocar botoncitos que no tenia idea que significaban, y encontrar esto: **

"**La vida perfecta hits: 1021" O SEA! Yo no tenia idea de que tanta gente habia entrado a mi fic, pense q los unicos q la leian eran las hermosas personas q me mandan reviews! Entonces yo ya pensaba que la cosa era algo mas familiar, o sea no tenia ningun tipo de presion, y ahora saber que tanta gente entra a ver la fic me pone re loca y pienso q a nadie le va a gustar y ayyyyy q feooo … otra cosita ¬¬ si la leen mejor seria q dejen review todos no:P diiiigo para variar … no mentira no se sientan q los obligo, lo q pasa es q es lindo saber si les gusto o no .. te dan ganas de continuar!**

**Otra cosa! (este es el A/N mas largo de mi vida) les voy avisando q falta muy poquito para que termine la fic, sip… a menos que se me venga a ocurrir otra cosa para agregar, porque mi idea es hacer como se juntan, no tanto lo que pasa una vez q estan juntos, por lo menos en esta fic no. Ando muy metida escribiendo otra que pienso publicar después bueno no adelanto mas jajaja.**

**Si quieren pueden leer mi otra historia, se llama Amigos, no? Y me dicen q piensan :P fue mi primera, y la amo!**

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, saque la idea de Harry Potter, todo todo de JK, nada nada mio ¬¬**

**La Vida Perfecta**

**Capítulo V: James, por qué?**

**Lily nunca supo cómo hicieron sus pies para llevarla hasta su cuarto, ya que su cerebro parecía no mandar información a ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse frente a la puerta de su cuarto, y la abrió haciendo un esfuerzo mental por comandar a su brazo a moverse.**

**Al llegar vio a sus tres amigas conversando sobre la cama de Verónica, y al verla entrar la miraron expectantes. **

**-Y Lily? Qué pasó?- preguntó Sarah levantándose de la cama.**

**-No saben! Fue p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o, hermoso, maravilloso, nunca se lo imaginarían!- dijo Lily emocionada, como recordando todavía el momento. **

**-Emm yo creo que sí, acordate que vos sos la única que nunca quería estar con chicos cuando íbamos a bailar- respondió Mary sonriente.**

**-A bueno, claro..- dijo Lily poniéndose un poco colorada, pero sin darle tanta importancia. **

**-Entonces se besaron? Contá!- insistió Sarah frotándose las manos.**

**-Eso! Qué te dijo? Te quedaste con él hasta recién? Te trajo hasta acá?- bombardeó Verónica.**

**-Eh?- preguntó Lily, yendo hacia su cama. Luego pareció procesar nuevamente lo que le había preguntado, y, tirándose en su cama, respondió:**

**-Ah no, James se fue corriendo luego de darme el beso, hace como media hora-**

**-QUÉ!- preguntó Mary dando un respingo.**

**-…Eso- respondió Lily con voz ahogada, ya que estaba tapada por la almohada.**

**Por un minuto nadie dijo nada, simplemente todas se miraron, con cara de incredulidad. De repente Lily saltó de la cama, y miró a sus amigas, completamente horrorizada.**

**-SE FUE CORRIENDO!- gritó a más no poder.**

**-Em…- comenzó Sarah, pero Lily continuó.**

**-SE-FUE-CORRIENDO!- parecía cada vez más incrédula, como si cayera en la cuenta cuando lo repetía. –Debe… debe pensar que… que beso mal!- finalizó desesperada.**

**-…Y bueno, es una posibilidad…- dijo Verónica, un poco incómoda.**

**-Bueno para eso contanos, cómo lo besaste exactamente?- preguntó Mary, acomodándose mejor en el colchón.**

**Lily la miró horrorizada.**

**-Lils, te das cuenta de que esto está mal, no?- preguntó Sarah, mirándola seriamente.**

**-Por supuesto que está mal Sah! O sea me besó y se fue!- dijo Lily, pero no continuó, al ver que Sarah meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.**

**-No me refiero a eso Lily… James tiene novia, tiene a Sam- dijo mirándola a los ojos.**

**Lily se ensombreció. –Ya lo sé- repuso mirando al piso.**

**-Y vos lo ayudaste a que la engañe- continuó Sarah, sin abandonar su postura.**

**.Ya lo sé- contestó Lily, cuyos ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.**

**-Y Lily…James no va a dejar a la novia- dijo Sarah pero Lily había tenido suficiente.**

**-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé YA LO SÉ!- explotó la pelirroja, y pareció descargar todos sus problemas en ese instante. Se tiró al piso, y comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Mary y Verónica miraron a Sarah, quien comprendió que debía disculparse.**

**-Lily, amiga lo siento, perdonáme- le dijo abrazándola, sentándose a su lado. Lily comenzó a sollozar en cambio en su hombro.**

**-No debí decir eso, yo sé que James te quiere y qu..-**

**-No- la interrumpió Lily. –James no va a dejar a Sam, tenés razón. Y eso es lo que me duele. No puedo vivir enamorada de un idiota con novia que encima piensa que beso mal- dijo, sonriendo amargamente. –Esto se terminó acá, voy a decirle a James que no quiero, que no _puedo_ seguir viéndolo- finalizó mirando a los ojos a Sarah, quien instantáneamente comprendió que hablaba en serio. **

**MEDIA HORA ANTES CUARTO CHICOS 7MOO:**

**James Potter subió las escaleras de su cuarto de tres en tres apuradísimo, y al llegar a la puerta se detuvo. 'Que no haya nadie' rezó en silencio, y conteniendo la respiración, para no denotar su nerviosismo, entró. Efectivamente el cuarto estaba vacío, 'deben estar en el cuarto de Sam' pensó aliviado. Sam. _Sam_. Su novia, su chica, Sam. La que lo amaba, la que lo había apoyado durante siete años. La que amaba, o la que había amado.**

**-NO!- gritó James a la soledad del cuarto, y se apoyó contra la puerta. –No No No!- prosiguió. –Por qué? Por qué hice esto, si yo te amo Sam! YO TE AMO!- gritó desesperado, y se golpeó la cabeza contra la madera. –Perdón- susurró luego, mientras una silenciosa lágrima recorría su mejilla. –Perdón- repitió aún más bajo, dejándose caer al suelo, resignándose a lo que más temía desde que era pequeño… el llanto.**

**Sábado. Descanso, dormir, no estudiar, levantarse tarde. Sábado. Sin embargo, Lily se encontraba a las 6 de la mañana despierta. No había cenado nada la noche anterior, y se sentía particularmente hambrienta. 'Ni pienso ir a desayunar con todos' pensó. La razón? Obviamente, James. Decidió vestirse e ir al Gran Salón, donde seguramente muy pocas personas estarían tomando su té, y decididamente James no sería una de esas personas. Desgraciadamente, James había tenido exactamente la misma idea, y justamente por la misma razón. Cuando Lily cruzó el Hall de entrada, y lo vio allí, sentado, solo, tomando un café, su corazón pareció paralizarse. No sabía si escaparse o acercarse, si ignorarlo o hablarle, pero finalmente decidió ir a su lado y aclarar las cosas. Al llegar y sentarse al lado de él, sin embargo, las palabras parecieron faltarle. Simplemente no dijo nada.**

**James se percató de su presencia, y levantó la vista de su taza.**

**Tampoco pronunció palabra. Solamente se miraron, y lo que dijeron a continuación seguramente no fue nada de lo que los dos habían planeado.**

**-Entonces…- dijo James.**

**-Entonces…- repitió Lily.**

**-Sé que resulta un poco incómodo esto Lils, pero… te quería pedir perdón por lo de ayer- Lily lo miró, pero no objetó. –No debí haberme ido después de…bueno, besarte- Lily miró hacia abajo, con mejillas coloreadas.**

**-Eh… este… no hay problema, te perdono- respondió ella, sintiéndose una idiota.**

**-En serio? No sabés cuánto me alegra escuchar eso- repuso James sonriendo. –No querés que te lo compense hoy en el lago?- agregó sin pensar.**

**Lily se quedó callada, seria. Sabía que no debía decirle que sí. Pero había algo en él que le hacía imposible negarse, simplemente no podía decirle que no.**

**-Bueno- finalizó, y al ver que el Gran Salón comenzaba a llenarse, se alejó de él, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de levantarse.**

**-Uuuuuuff qué hora es?- preguntó la morocha a una chica que estaba parada cerca de ella, en el cuarto.**

**-Las 7:45 (A/N: pm eh), ya tendrías que estar levantándote- contestó la compañera, mirando el reloj.**

**-Si sabés que me levanto a las 8- repuso ésta, igualmente poniéndose de pie. –Tengo ganas de hacer pipiiii- dijo calzándose, y, al ver que el baño estaba ocupado, agregó:**

**-Bueno, mejor voy a algún baño del castillo, y de paso hago tiempo hasta que los chicos vayan a cenar- finalizó Sam, y se retiró del cuarto, todavía un poco dormida.**

**Su rutina era dormir de 7 a 8, siempre lo hacían junto con Remus, Sirius, Peter y James, y sabía que si eran las 7:45, ninguno de ellos estaría levantado todavía. Por esa razón cruzó la Sala Común sin siquiera molestarse en mirar si había alguna cara conocida, y se dirigió a un baño de la planta baja.**

**Entró a uno de los cubículos, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, escuchó a dos chicas entrar, y casualmente estaban hablando de James. Sam debatió consigo misma si salir o no. Le daba risa de vez en cuando escuchar lo que tenían para decir las chicas de su novio, y prefirió ahorrar un momento de incomodidad para ellas, si veían salir del baño a la novia del chico cuyo físico habían estado halagando. **

**-…yo la verdad todavía no entiendo a James Potter- había dicho una de ellas.**

**-Y la novia? Es una tonta- contestó la otra, y el humor de Sam cambió. Estuvo a punto de salir y crear un ambiente realmente incómodo, pero se quedó helada al escuchar lo que vino después:**

**-No entiendo todavía cómo no se da cuenta de que James la engaña- continuó la segunda voz.**

**-Sí… o sea todos los días con esa colorada ahí en el lago, y la pobre está tan ciega de amor que ni se da cuenta!- agregó la primera.**

**-Lo que pasa es que me dijeron que a esta hora ella siempre duerme o algo así, y él supuestamente también, pero en realidad aprovecha y se va con la otra- aclaró la segunda. –Ya te arreglaste la hebilla?- preguntó luego. Se ve que la otra asintió, porque dos minutos después Sam las escuchó alejarse. Se quedó helada en el lugar en que estaba, sin saber siquiera qué pensar.**

**-No, es imposible- dijo en voz alta, pero sin embargo tuvo la extraña sensación de que debía ir a asegurarse. No parecía pensar muy correctamente, mientras sus pies la conducían al Hall de Entrada. 'No puede ser, seguro que lo confundieron con otro chico… no, es imposible' pensó Sam, casi sonriendo a la loca idea de su amadísimo James engañándola.**

**Por tan imposible que pareciera, Sam comenzó a desesperarse al recordar…**

**_Sam había bajado a la Sala Común, a las 8 en punto, y se había encontrado con sus amigos, quienes la esperaban en los clásicos sillones del medio._**

**_-Dónde está Jay?- preguntó, al ver que su novio no estaba con los demás Merodeadores._**

**_-No tengo idea- respondió Remus. –Cuando nos despertamos, no estaba en el cuarto-_**

**_-Ah… qué raro! Seguro que está en el Gran Salón- dijo una muy segura Sam, y en ese momento se retiró con los otros a buscar a su novio._**

**_Al llegar vieron a James, quien estaba sentado solo, y al verlos explicó, sin que nadie preguntara:_**

_**-Ah chicos! Em, eh… me desperté hace un ratito y no pude volver a dormirme… entonces vine, no les molesta que no los esperé, no?- **_

**_-No para nada Jay- dijo Sam, sentándose a su lado._**

_**Y había visto unos asientos más allá a Lily Evans, quien sorprendentemente estaba sin sus amigas.**_

**Rápidamente alejó este pensamiento de su mente, y aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de cómo encajaba el rompecabezas.**

_**-Jay, me podés explicar qué tanto hacés en la biblioteca todos los santos días?- preguntó Sam incrédula.**_

_**-Em… bueno, este… mucha tarea… que no hago… eh… cuando debería- respondió un muy nervioso James.**_

**Sacudió la cabeza, pero sin poder evitarlo otro pensamiento la atacó.**

**_-Pensandolo bien, mañana voy a ir a la biblioteca, tengo que terminar un pergamino, y de paso espío a Madam Pince- concluyó Sam sonriendo_.**

-**_Mañana?- preguntó James, con una nota de susto en la voz. –Eh… justo mañana no puedo ir, tengo que practicar mucho Quidditch para el próximo partido… no querés verme perder o si?- preguntó sonriente, abrazándola._**

**De repente respiró un aire distinto, más natural. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que, sin darse cuenta, sus pies la habían llevado fuera del castillo, el lugar donde más estaba temiendo llegar. Sin vacilar se dirigió al lago, y comenzó a bordearlo, manteniendo cierta distancia con la orilla. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a pensar que seguramente todo había sido una broma pesada de dos alumnas celosas, lo vio. Había dos personas, un chico y una chica para ser exactos, sentados en una roca bastante alejada de donde ella se encontraba. Aunque normalmente uno no hubiera reconocido a nadie a esa distancia, Sam no dejó de reconocer a James, le resultó muy fácil distinguirlo, conociéndolo como lo conocía. 'Bueno, no hay nada de malo en lo que veo' se dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse. 'O sea, está mal que me lo haya ocultado, pero no veo que tenga algo de malo que tenga una ami-**

**Pero lo que vio en ese momento la hizo paralizar, y sólo pudo llevarse una mano a la boca.**

**-No- dijo simplemente. –No…- y meneó la cabeza, mientras una lágrima llena de dolor atravesaba su mejilla. –James por qué?- susurró finalmente, caminando nuevamente hacia el castillo.**

**A/N: ayy me parte el almaaa! Pero tengo q hacerlo… no se espero q les guste… avisenme :P paso a agradecerles ;)**

**HADA: Jajaja la verdad es que las 2 estamos un poco resentidas no te parece:P y si, James se tiene q decidir pronto … se va a decidir pronto no te preocupes! Jojojo nos leemosss**

**HeiDi-Lu: Sisisi yo se q es falso, pero es que si encima escribo todas las desconfianzas que tiene Sam, la historia se va a centrar mucho mas en ella, y no es la idea no?**

**Lily-cPotter: Sip, fue un maleducado jaja … ya actualizaste que emocionn**

**Julia lambert: besos! Achuchones? Eso es bueno? Disculpa que no conozca el termino!**

**Marie Ann: Mexico… cuna del mas sexy … GAEL … me obsesione con mexico gracias a este hombre, creo que ya lo comente. … floricienta nop, no la veo, con el cole no me da el tiempo! Aparte mm esta un poco fantasioso últimamente no te parece?**

**…Moony…: Y si salio corriendo … un boludo beh**

**Virgi: Sisi se fue corriendo … cuando lo escribi no pense q iba a causar tanta opinión jajaj o sea no reaccione q realmente se iba corriendo ,.. parezco Lily jajaj**

**Angelpower: gracias ;)**

**ManveriEvans: gracias! Noo no digas esoo tenes que vivir igual :P**

**Ninia pene: ay-dios**

**/atonita: gracias ni (L)**

**Angitaaa: te aviso angie! Muy para nosotras la fic es verdad!**

**Luciars: ay q bueno! Muchas gracias che!**

**LiLyGrE: Cap 5 prontou!**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Sii ya paso fue como que nos sacamos todos un peso de encima con esto :P si los hombres son unos cavernicolas jajajaj**

**MaryGin: Me gusta que te agrade! Asi nomas queres deshacerte de Sam? Ni un toque de pena te da?**

**Karipotter: eso quiere decir q no era interesante:'( el pobre llanto de una autora:P jajaja no mentira! Esta bien, si es verdad cuando se besan se hace todo mas interesante .. Ey ahora reacciono … en este cap paso justo lo que dijiste q pasaria … los remordimientos de los 2!**

**CoconutPalm: Aca ta!**

**Ticapotter: q bueno gracias!**

**Hermy: casi no te incluyo! Estaba justo actualizando cuando recibi tu review … sip la relacion es re complicada, veremos como lo soluciono, si es que puedo!**

**Guauuu nunca habia tenido esta cantidad de reviews en un capitulo … gracias a todos, en serio … los veo en un nuevo capitulo! Nos estamos leyendo, todos!**

**PrOnGzZz**


	6. Un segundo premio

**A/N: Cap 6:O:O:O! (aplausos de fondo). 2 caps quedan! No tengo nada q decir pero no quiero hacer un a/n cortoo me gusta dar un mensaje general :P re que ahora no lo lee nadie y yo escribo para mi sola ¬¬ bueeeen no importa, con q lean la historia me alcanza :D **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el plot son de JK Rowling, Sam es mia y sus amigas tmb…. Creo q nadie mas ;)**

**La Vida Perfecta**

**Capítulo VI: Un segundo premio**

**Caminaba muy lentamente, arrastrando los pies, mientras lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas. No podía parar de pensar ni un segundo en lo que había sucedido, lo que había visto. Pasó por el Hall de Entrada sin reaccionar en dónde se encontraba, y lo atravesó lentamente, llegando a la puerta del Gran Salón. Fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad, en el momento en que alguien dijo su nombre. **

**-Sam!- habló una voz que a Sam le sonó dolorosamente familiar. 'No' pensó ella cerrando los ojos, y siguió caminando, esta vez apresurando un poco el paso.**

**-Sam!- volvió a decir James, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero ella no se dio vuelta. Se mordió el labio, y casi no se podía distinguir si caminaba o corría. Finalmente James gritó 'SAM!', y ahí no pudo fingir más. Se dio vuelta, enfrentándolo con los ojos rojos e hinchados.**

**-Qué?- dijo ella cortante, mirándolo fijamente.**

**James la miró completamente sorprendido, y al hablar tartamudeó:**

**-Mi..mi amor…qué pasó!- y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero Sam lo esquivó.**

**-No me toques, James- advirtió alejándose un poco.**

**-Pero qué pasa? Estás enojada conmigo?- preguntó, desconcertado, advirtiendo que lo había llamado 'James' en vez de su usual 'Jay'.**

**-Ahh, no sabés qué pasa?- respondió Sam, visiblemente enojada. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de que absolutamente todo el Gran Hall los observaba, habiendo soltado los cubiertos y hasta dejado de comer. Se encontraban un poco más allá de la puerta, enfrentados con las cuatro mesas.**

**-No… por favor explicáme qué te pasa!- dijo James elevando un poco el tono de voz. Ella lo miró fijamente, y de repente…**

**-QUERÉS SABER QUÉ ME PASA? ACÁ TENÉS LO QUE ME PASA… YO TE AMÉ JAMES, CONFIÉ EN VOS, Y LO ÚNICO QUE HICISTE FUE ENGAÑARME CON LA PUTA ESA DE LILY EVANS! ASÍ QUE SUPONGO QUE EN REALIDAD SABÍAS QUÉ PASABA NO?- gritó descargándose Sam, dejando a todos los oyentes, incluida ella misma, atónitos.**

**Pero James se encontraba en un estado peor. No pronunciaba palabra alguna. Abría y cerraba la boca como queriendo hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de ella.**

**-Sam…- susurró finalmente, tratando de agarrar su mano.**

**-No me hables nunca más en tu vida Jay…James- finalizó firmemente Sam, alejando su mano, y se dio media vuelta para retirarse. Obviamente James procedió a seguirla, pero cuando estaba por comenzar a caminar alguien le bloqueó el paso. Era Sirius.**

**-Canuto! Correte que se va a- comenzó, tratando de quitarlo del camino.**

**-Mirame a los ojos James- dijo Sirius poniéndose enfrente de él, y lo tomó del brazo. –Mirame a los ojos- repitió –y decime que lo que dijo Sam no es verdad- James lo miró, y vio en los ojos de Sirius algo muy parecido a… desilusión? Se sintió tentado, pero igualmente no podía, no debía admitirlo.**

**-Por supuesto que n- comenzó, pero justo en ese momento el Hall se llenó de 'oh!' y 'Ah!' y James, quien se encontraba de espaldas, vio la cara de Sirius. Miraba algo por encima del hombro de su amigo… a _alguien_. Vio como la desilusión en los ojos de Canuto aumentaba, si eso era posible, y se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Sirius lo miró una última vez y dijo:**

**-No importa Prongs, mi respuesta ya fue respondida- y con eso se retiró, dejándole el camino libre para seguir a Sam, pero éste no se movió. Miró rápidamente por sobre su hombro, y allí parada estaba. La causante de todos sus problemas, de su confusión, de su infidelidad. Allí estaba Lily Evans.**

**-Prongs, levantate por el amor de Dios!- dijo por enésima vez Remus, mirando a una persona que se encontraba tendida sobre la cama, completamente despeinada (más que lo normal) e inmóvil.**

**-No- repuso la persona, James mejor dicho, y se dispuso a dormir, dándose vuelta en la cama.**

**-Hace una semana que estás así! No podés dormir toda la vida… Dumbledore no va a estar contento!- dijo exasperado Remus, cansado de tratar de hacer poner de pie a su amigo.**

**-No me importa, que me eche si quiere- replicó James, sin darle importancia.**

**En ese momento entró Sirius, cargando una canastita llena de comida.**

**-Ey James, acá te traje comida, pero prometenos que vas a bajar a cenar por lo menos!- dijo, señalando la canasta que cargaba.**

**-No tengo hambre Sirius, gracias- contestó James cortésmente, y esta vez sí se dio vuelta en la cama y continuó durmiendo. **

**En realidad no dormía, hacía más de una semana que no lo hacía. Se quedaba la noche entera pensando, y desgraciadamente también llorando. Agradecía a sus amigos, que habían estado siempre ahí para él, aunque sabía que lo hacían más por deber, en vez de por realmente apoyarlo. Esta vez no lo entendían. Nadie lo hacía. 'Ni yo' pensó James, mientras se colocaba boca arriba y contemplaba el techo de su cama. Sonrió al ver las fotos que se encontraban pegadas por todo el lugar. Todas eran de Sam, y él. Se quedó mirando una especialmente graciosa, que le habían sacado a Sam un día que había tenido que disfrazarse de elfo, y luego sus ojos voltearon a la de al lado. Un profundo sentimiento de dolor se apoderó de él, e instantáneamente surgieron lágrimas en sus ojos. La fotografía mostraba a la pareja, bueno ex pareja, besándose con ternura, el día que habían cumplido un año. 'Ese día fui tan feliz' pensó James amargamente, recordando todo lo que habían hecho. Recordó, como todos los días, la manera en la que ella había sonreido, cómo había dicho a todos los que pasaban por donde ellos caminaban 'Amo a este chico!', y finalmente, cómo había colgado un cartel en el Gran Salón, donde se encontraba la mesa de Gryffindor, que leía "Para James, el amor de mi vida…Feliz año!" 'Me amaba…' continuó pensando James, pero luego se desesperó 'Me ama! Puede ser que todavía me quiera…' y comenzó a levantarse, abriendo la cortina de su cama, listo para ir en busca de Sam. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados, al verlo calzarse.**

**-Vas a ir al baño?- preguntó Sirius suspicaz.**

**-No, voy a buscar a Sam- respondió James, alcanzando la puerta.**

**-James no vayas, en serio- dijo Remus con voz calma, pero agregándole una nota de temor.**

**-Disculpame Remus, pero pienso ir igual- contestó James cortante, comenzando a abrir la puerta.**

**-Ella no quiere hablarte, y lo sabés. Trataste suficientes veces y no quiso. Dejala, cuando esté lista va a hablar con vos. La conocés, nunca te dejaría sin una última palabra. Pero dale tiempo, ya hiciste suficiente- repuso Sirius, y al darse cuenta de su última frase, viendo la cara de James, cayó en la cuenta de que había ido muy lejos. –Perdón- dijo pero James negó con la cabeza.**

**-No, Canuto, tenés razón. Ya hice suficiente. Nunca me va a hablar, me merezco lo que me tocó… listo…me voy a dormir- finalizó James medio estupidizado, y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama. **

**Dos días después, la situación no había cambiado. James seguía recluido en la habitación, y sólo salía para asistir a algunas clases. Ahora bien, era miércoles, y James salía por su cuenta de la clase de Adivinación, sin esperar a Peter y Sirius, quienes se habían quedado hablando en la torre con unas chicas, y se dirigía por el corredor de Runas Antiguas hacia su cuarto. Estaba pasando distraídamente por la puerta de un aula, y no advirtió a una persona que justo salía por ella. La chica en cuestión tampoco vio a James, por lo que chocaron. Él pareció volver a la realidad en ese instante, y murmuró 'perdón' a la morocha que tenía enfrente, al tiempo que ella pronunciaba las mismas palabras. Fue ahí cuando la miró, y su corazón se paralizó. **

**-Sam- dijo como sin poder creerlo.**

**Los ojos azules de la morocha se abrieron en sorpresa. –James- respondió mirándolo intensamente. En ese instante la mente de James comenzó a trabajar a mil, pero Sam no parecía querer quedarse más tiempo, por lo que murmurando un rápido 'nos vemos', se dio media vuelta. James, repitiendo la secuencia vivida anteriormente, agarró su mano. Sam, de espaldas a él, cerró los ojos y sintió que se le rompía el corazón al sentir la mano de James sobre la suya. **

**-Qué pasa?- preguntó rápidamente, tratando de retener las lágrimas que se le formaban en los ojos.**

**-Quiero hablar con vos- contestó James, acercándose a ella.**

**-James, yo…- comenzó Sam, perdiéndose al advertir cuán cerca estaba James de su persona. La hacía estremecer.**

**-Por favor- rogó James, y Sam, dándose vuelta y mirando sus ojos, no pudo decirle que no.**

**-Está bien…- accedió, y siguió a James, quien tenía bien decidido a dónde dirigirse.**

**Sam sonrió a sus adentros al ver que estaban frente a ese conocido cuarto que cumplía los deseos del que quisiera entrar: La Sala multipropósito. No pudo dejar de pensar en las veces que había ido allí con James, y lo bien que lo habían pasado. Se concentró bien en lo que quería que apareciera al atravesar la puerta, y se formó una manija instantáneamente. James y ella ingresaron. Había un sillón, almohadones y muchos tisúes. Al sentarse en el sillón, Sam vio cómo la observaba James, como si todavía no pudiera creer que ella hubiera accedido a hablarle. Luego de unos instantes de silencio, James habló:**

**-Sam, mi amor… - comenzó.**

**-No me llames así, te lo ruego- interrumpió Sam, mirando el piso.**

**-Pero si sos mi amor… siempre vas a ser mi amor- dijo James.**

**-James, no hay problema con que lo admitas, yo la verdad no tengo rencores…- prosiguió ella, sin levantar la vista.**

**-En serio te lo digo, te amo… no puedo pasar un día sin vos… esta semana de no tenerte fue una tortura- dijo James, agarrándose la cabeza.**

**-Ah sí? Y cómo hiciste las últimas semanas de noviazgo?- preguntó Sam, mirándolo finalmente.**

**James pareció no comprender. –Pero… las últimas semanas de noviazgo te tenía… o no? Me estás queriendo decir que…- comenzó pero fue interrumpido nuevamente:**

**-No, James… yo nunca habría hecho algo así. Lo que quiero decir es que ya no me tenías… en el corazón no me tenías- explicó.**

**-No…yo…eso es mentira Sam, yo te amo, y vos lo sabés- contestó James, un poco dolido.**

**-No creo que sea a mí a quien amás- respondió Sam.**

**-Cómo que… qué querés decir?- inquirió él, con cara de confusión.**

**-Que tu corazón está con Lily, eso quiero decir- explicó Sam, resignada.**

**-Que mi…que yo…pero no!- exclamó James. -Eso es mentira, yo no la amo…Mi amor eso fue un error, un error que nunca va a volver a pasar, te lo juro- finalizó mirándola.**

**-Te estás mintiendo a vos mismo, Jay. Yo sé que te gustaría amarme a mí, digo, así la vida sería mucho más simple y podríamos concretar todo lo que teníamos planeado. Pero el corazón es algo complicado de entender, y tenemos que aceptar que lo nuestro no era para toda la vida como pensábamos que era… nos tenemos que resignar a no tener los cuatro hijos que tanto queríamos- dijo sonriendo Sam. Una sonrisa llena de amargura, debo aclarar.**

**-Estás equivocada- respondió James negando con la cabeza. –Yo te amo, sé que te amo- repitió.**

**Sam rió. –Jay no me quieras convencer a mi, por más que me cueste admitirlo ya me di cuenta cómo son las cosas. Lo nuestro no va a volver a ser, no puedo perdonarte después de lo que me hiciste, y menos sabiendo que no soy yo a quien amás-**

**-Pero yo si te amo…- comenzó James.**

**-Ay Jay dejá de insultarme!- lo cortó Sam.**

**-Eh! Te insulté?- preguntó desconcertado James.**

**Sam negó con la cabeza. –Mirá Jay, yo sé que me querés, porque la verdad, después de cuatro años, digamos que _algo_ de cariño debés sentir no? Tampoco niego que alguna vez me hayas amado, y sé que no me habrías engañado si la chica no hubiera sido importante para vos. Me ofendería muchísimo si me dijeras que lo de Lily fue nada más una calentura del momento, porque ahí me daría cuenta que todos mis pensamientos fueron en vano y que nunca me quisiste. Pero si puedo confiar en lo que solías demostrarme, yo creo que esa chica significa mucho para vos- **

**James se quedó estupefacto al escuchar estas palabras. No sabía cómo responder. **

**-Pensalo, en serio me disgustaría enterarme que nuestra relación se rompió por algo que no valía la pena- agregó, esperando la respuesta. Al ver que James miraba al suelo, nervioso, esta vez fue ella quien tomó su mano.**

**-Jay, no me voy a enojar, en serio- afirmó, y James la miró. Lentamente asintió, y Sam comprendió que el único hombre que había amado y todavía amaba, se había ido de su vida.**

**-Espero que la hagas muy feliz- dijo mirando los ojos miel que tenía enfrente. –Y no la hagas sufrir, porque no sabés cómo duele- Sintió que la mano de James se apretaba más fuertemente contra la de ella. –Perdón- susurró Sam –no quise decir eso… bueno Jay tengo que irme, nos vemos- agregó levantándose, no queriendo quebrar enfrente de él, pero James la frenó. Sam lo miró y sólo pudo sonreír, al ver que los brazos de James estaban abiertos, esperando abrazarla. Pero todo cambió cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron y se abrazaron. Sam no pudo evitar el incontrolable impulso de llorar, por lo que simplemente se descargó. **

**-Shhh…no llores, por favor- susurró James a su oído, al sentir que Sam temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos. **

**-Es que…es que no puedo creer que ya no sos mío- respondió abrazándolo más fuerte. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, una hermosa y dolorosa eternidad, se separaron, y Sam nuevamente habló:**

**-Ahora sí, tengo que irme- **

**-Bueno…- comenzó, pero Sam (se le había hecho costumbre no?) lo interrumpió:**

**-Hacela feliz…andá a buscarla, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo- **

**James sólo asintió, y cuando Sam estaba abriendo la puerta la llamó:**

**-Sam?-**

**-mmm?- preguntó ella dándose vuelta.**

**-Gracias- contestó él, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.**

**-De nada- dijo ella, realizando el mismo gesto. James había comenzado a acomodarse en el sillón cuando Sam, quien seguía en la puerta, llamó esta vez:**

**-Y…Jay?-**

**-mmm?- preguntó él, mirándola.**

**-Nada más necesito un favor- le comunicó, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.**

**-Lo que sea- aseguró James sentándose derecho en el sillón.**

**-Si podés no la traigas acá, es nuestro lugar- dijo mirándolo por última vez, y sin más se fue.**

**Esa noche James se sentía mucho más despierto. Tomó un baño y, por primera vez en un tiempo, se preocupó por cosas cotidianas para él, como por ejemplo cómo colocar su corbata para que no quedara muy bien puesta, más bien desaliñada, pero no extremadamente. Con todos los pequeños detalles planeados, salió del cuarto a reunirse con sus amigos en la Sala Común. Remus y Sirius se encontraban concentrados en un juego de ajedrez, pero esto no impidió que se distrajeran al verlo entrar. **

**-Prongs! Qué hacés acá?- preguntó Sirius, visiblemente sorprendido.**

**-Nada… decidí bajar, y ver un poco qué estaban haciendo- respondió James sonriendo, y disponiéndose a observar el juego. **

**Luego de media hora, la mayoría de los Gryffindor se habían retirado al Gran Salón, exceptuando a Los Merodeadores, y algunas pocas personas, incluyendo una pelirroja, visiblemente absorta en una lectura.**

**-Bueno, vamos a comer?- preguntó Remus, levantándose luego de ganarle la tercera partida a Sirius.**

**-Vamos, que me muero de hambre- contestó Canuto agarrándose la panza. –Vamos Prongs?- preguntó mirándolo.**

**-Eh…sí, pero vayan yendo ustedes y yo los alcanzo después… tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver- finalizó mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba Lily. Sirius se encogió de hombros, murmuró un 'Como quieras' y se fueron con Peter. James los vio salir por el agujero, y luego se dio vuelta, para dirigirse al lado de la colorada que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea.**

**Al advertir su presencia, Lily levantó la vista. Al verlo, simplemente parpadeó y su vista volvió al libro que sostenía.**

**-Eh…Lily?- preguntó James, todavía inseguro de que ella lo hubiera visto.**

**-Sí?- preguntó ella, todavía 'leyendo' el libro, sin levantar la mirada.**

**-Em… bueno- dijo sentándose al lado de ella. –Estuve pensando y decidí que… estoy enamorado de vos, Lily y… quisiera que pudiéramos no sé, empezar algo?- preguntó nerviosamente.**

**Finalmente Lily levantó la mirada y lo escaneó con la vista, indiferente.**

**-Qué lástima entonces, porque a mi no me gusta ser el segundo premio de nadie- respondió, y se levantó dirigiéndose al portarretrato, dejando a James solo, sintiéndose realmente idiota.**

**A/N: Y? vieron medio perra lily al final jaja aunq digamos que tiene toda la razon ¬¬**

**Agradezco a uds:**

**HeiDi-Lu: jajaja esta bien! Fue lo suficientemente pronto:P**

**HADA: Insoportable? Nunca la note a sam insoportable! Lily jjajaj si esta loca :P bueno no, tuvo ese pequeño episodio nada masj aja y sip, es bonito el riesgo :)**

**Virgi: Sip me pasa lo mismo q a vos … y sii ahora sabes que se besaron! Un besoo!**

**Cristie: La verdad que james esta MUY confundido, es medio retorcido ya jajaja sii lo mio tmb son los J/L… gracias!**

**Guillermo I: Guille! Mi nuevo amigo de msn :P como te dije, postee el finde ;) hablamos!**

**…Moony…: bueno…me firmaste en mi casa jajaj parece como si yo sola me hubiera mandado un revieww! Si, no es su chica ideal … pero que sufra? Noo**

**karipotter: Nono no te adelanto pero ninguno va a consolar a sam… y bueno que prediccion! Hay q ver si se cumple lo de lily jje**

**Hermy: Bueno la verdad que no era mi idea hacerlo quedar en suspenso, como que pense que era logico que los vio besandose! Debi haberlo aclarado perdonn :D**

**CoconutPalm: lo pedis lo tenes jeej**

**MaryGin: esta bien que prefieras a lily! Pero muy triste tu historia:( :( una lastima …**

**LiLyGrE: callate gre! Esas cosas no se adelantan ¬¬**

**Ly Malfoy: Quedate tranquila que nadie supera a lily, al menos en esta fic… en el sentido de que se queda con james digo :P porque para mi como persona no se, sam es una idola :P**

**Nadir-Blue: Profundizarla? Ay yo que pensaba que profundizaba mucho jeje … bueno 'che' es como decir 'ey' me explico? Espero que si ejje … aca en Argentina las palabras se tildan asi, porque se pronuncia distinto … y con eso de español, quisiste decir que yo era de españa! Mmm ¡!**

**Lily-cPotter: Repito, mil perdones no fue la idea dejarla en suspenso!**

**Angitaaa: Jajaja no te da pena? Mejor entonces! Un besoo**

**Hollywoodrose: si, me lo exigis todos los dias ¬¬**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Coincido con todo lo q dijiste! Pero aclaro, James si estaba enamorado de Sam, como te habras dado cuenta en este cap!**

**Andreina: Siiii no hay cosa mas romantica que Lily y James jajaj! **

**Marie Ann: Yo digo fantasioso en general, asi como uy no se me ocurre nada, pero pasan diria … cosas imposibles jeje, muy surrealista! Saludos!**

**A/N: listoooooo :D:D espero que les guste el chapp. … ahora le voy a dar la leidita final y publico… REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW :P (no estoy desesperada eh ¬¬)**

**PrOnGzZz**


	7. Nunca me voy a ir

**A/N:D cap 7777! Al final no voy a hacer 8 caps como dije:P la voy a extender un poquito mas … aprovecho a escribir ahora porque despues tengo q estudiar muucho para el colegio y en la semana no voy a poderrr … asiq algo tratare ahora :P**

**Disclaimer: Nada que les suene familiar es mio, sino de JK.**

**La vida Perfecta**

**Capítulo 7: Nunca me voy a ir**

**-A las 8 James, eh?- dijo Sam por sobre su hombro, retirándose del Gran Comedor, luego del desayuno. **

**-No te preocupes, después del entrenamiento ahí estoy- aseguró James, sonriéndole a su nuevamente amiga. Volvió la cabeza, enfrentando a sus amigos.**

**-Y? Qué les parece? Ni siquiera está enojada- dijo James a los Merodeadores, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

**-Buenísimo, capaz que hasta podrían volver, no?- preguntó Peter, ilusionado.**

**-No, Colagusano… Te expliqué 20 veces ya que hablamos y decidimos ser amigos- repitió James por enésima vez. –Yo quiero a Lily, y Sam está muy contenta con eso-**

**Sirius se rió sarcásticamente.**

**-Perdón?- preguntó James, alzando una ceja.**

**-Nada, me acabo de acordar de algo muy gracioso- mintió Sirius, mirando en otra dirección.**

**-Mirá, si no me creés, preguntale a ella. Me voy, tengo que buscar mis libros- concluyó James, parándose y retirándose también del Gran Comedor. **

**Mientras caminaba por el borde de la mesa, cruzó una fugaz mirada con Lily Evans. Ella, al verlo, desvió la vista y comenzó a interesarse en el techo. James suspiró. Hacía ya una semana que había hablado con Lily, y todavía ella se rehusaba a siquiera mirarlo. 'Por qué todo me sale mal?' se preguntó tristemente, mientras subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a la Sala Común.**

………………

**A las 7:55, James llegaba al aula donde usualmente se realizaban las reuniones de Premios Anuales y Prefectos. Sam ya estaba allí, acomodando las sillas alrededor de una mesa larga.**

**-James, qué temprano- dijo sonriendo –cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?-**

**-Bien muy bien, gracias- respondió él devolviendo la sonrisa. –Sam, tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo seriamente luego.**

**-Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada Sam.**

**-Eh no… bueno sí, no sé… te quería pedir un consejo, sobre Lily- dijo mirando el suelo.**

**-No hay por qué incomodarse James, cuál es el problema?- inquirió Sam.**

**-Es que… le fui a hablar, viste que te conté pero… uf no pensé que esto iba a ser tan incómodo..!- dijo rascándose la cabeza.**

**-Vamos James, hay confianza- le aseguró Sam.**

**-Bueno eso, no sé cómo hacer para que…me quiera- finalizó James evitando mirarla a los ojos.**

**-Te quiere- contestó Sam despreocupada.**

**-Bueno pero, cómo hago para que se de cuenta de que la quiero a _ella_?- preguntó James, y la sonrisa de Sam pareció esfumarse un poco, aunque al mirarla de nuevo James estuvo seguro de que lo había imaginado.**

**-No soy muy buena para esto… pero si querés un consejo, yo diría que intentes hablarle una vez más. Si te ignora nuevamente, y esto no lo digo de celosa ni nada, tendrías que empezar a hacerte el frio, como para demostrarle que podés estar sin ella… Si te quiere creo que se va a arrepentir de haberte dicho que no, y cuando vuelvas a hablarle en un tiempo, todo va a salir bien- concluyó Sam explicativamente.**

**James la estudió, dubitativo. –Vos decís?-**

**-Hace como quieras, si querés perseguila todos los dias jajaj, no sé era sólo un consejo… lo que sí, hablále de nuevo- repitió.**

**-Bueno, ah, hola eh…- comenzó James, saludando al primer Prefecto en llegar y Sam lo codeó.**

**-Hola _Matt_- finalizó por él. –No hace falta que lo repita no? Podrías empezar a acordarte los nombres!-**

**-Jeje! Bueno ehh no me retes- contestó empujándola juguetonamente. Sam se tambaleó. –Ey!- se quejó.**

**-Ni siquiera aguantas un empujón por dios!- la bromeó James.**

**-Es que me agarraste desprevenida!- dijo empujándolo de vuelta, pero sin mucho éxito. –Idiota!- exclamó enojada, tratando vanamente de empujarlo.**

**James se echó a reir. –Esto me hace acordar a ese día cuando estábamos en mi casa en el verano de emm…5to.. que vos-que vos JAJAJA- James comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente, recordando la graciosa situación.**

**-AH JAJAJJA te acordás!- exclamó Sam, riéndose también.**

**Fue cuando acabaron de reírse, que se dieron cuenta de que ya todos los Prefectos habían llegado, y estaban mirándolos con expresiones divertidas en sus caras. Todos menos una.**

**-Pe-Perdón- se disculpó Sam, todavía un poco tentada, y se dirigió hacia una punta de la mesa.**

**Hubo un murmullo general de 'No hay problema', y todos se dispusieron a sentarse.**

**Sam obviamente, comenzó a hablar, y el pensamiento de James dejó de centrarse en la reunión, para posarse en una muchacha que se encontraba sentada a unos asientos de él. Decidió volver a hablarle después de la reunión, por lo que no veía la hora de que esta terminara.**

**Veinte gloriosos minutos después, Sam dijo 'Bueno, pueden irse' y James se le acercó, y le susurró:**

**-Puedo ir a hablar con Lily? Prometo otro día quedarme yo a ordenar- **

**-No hay problema, andá- dijo Sam sonriendo, y, cuando James se dispuso a caminar, murmuró un 'Suerte'.**

**-Lily! Lily esperá!- gritó James, tratando de alcanzar a una chica que caminaba delante de él.**

**Lily no frenó. –Lily!- repitió, y llegó a su lado, agarrándola de un hombro para hacerla parar.**

**-Qué, James?- preguntó cortante, aminorando la marcha.**

**-Podemos hablar?- inquirió esperanzado.**

**Lily vaciló. –Bueno- dijo finalmente, y cesó de caminar. –Qué querés?- preguntó fríamente.**

**James pareció incomodarse ante la frialdad de la pelirroja.**

**-A vos- respondió y avanzó, tratando de agarrar su cintura.**

**-A mi y cuántas más?- dijo, interponiendo su mano entre los dos, apoyándola en el pecho de James para impedirle avanzar.**

**-Qué? De qué hablás?- **

**-Recién estabas con Sam de lo más divertido en el aula, y ahora me venís a hablar a mí, caradura! Al final soy yo la idiota, la que se lleva la peor parte. Engañás a tu novia y a los tres días vuelven, queda todo bien, y yo me tengo que aguantar que cada dos pasos que hago me griten que soy una puta y estoy harta de escuchar cómo es mi culpa que 'la mejor pareja del colegio terminó'! Sabés qué? Me cansé! Estaba segura de que cuando Sam te cortó, vos vendrías directamente conmigo pero no! El chico se aseguró de que Sam no lo quisiera más, para meterse con las sobras..!- exclamó Lily casi gritando, y James simplemente no supo qué hacer al ver lágrimas recorrer su rostro. Por unos segundos se quedaron allí, mirándose, Lily con la respiración agitada, hasta que finalmente, y con una última mirada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.**

**-Hablé un día con Sam, y ella me hizo darme cuenta de que te… amo!- gritó James a la espalda de Lily.**

**-Ah sí?- dijo ella dándose vuelta. –Buscá entonces alguien que te haga dar cuenta que yo no a vos!- dijo y siguió su caminata, rogando que James no la siguiera, estaba segura de que en sus ojos se notaba cómo estaba mintiendo. **

**Pero James no la siguió, simplemente se quedó allí parado, estupefacto. No lo quería, no lo quería… le había dicho que la amaba y ella simplemente le había dado vuelta la cara… Qué debía hacer? Olvidarse? Ignorarla? Tratar de que lo ame? **

**-James?- preguntó una chica que acababa de salir del aula que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde estaba parado.**

**James se dio vuelta, y la abrazó. Sam instantáneamente comprendió que la cosa no había ido muy bien.**

**En los días que sucedieron, Sam le hizo prometer a James que no iba a deprimirse por lo que había pasado, pero lo único que podía hacer éste era hablar de Lily. Lily esto, Lily aquello, amo a Lily, blabla. Únicamente paraba cuando estaban los 5 juntos, es decir, con los Merodeadores. Estos eran los únicos momentos de 'refugio' para James. Hablando con sus amigos como lo hacían cuando eran chicos, o cuando James y Sam todavía eran pareja. Este lunes a la noche, estaban sentados en sus sillones favoritos, bien en el medio de la Sala como era de esperarse, hablando de la temporada de Quidditch y cómo Gryffindor tenía la copa asegurada.**

**James venía hablando muy entretenido hasta que Lily entró en la Sala Común, seguida por.. UN CHICO? James no podía creer lo que veía, así que Lily estaba con alguien? Era por eso que no lo quería? Siguió con la vista a Lily, quien se sentó en un sillón alejada de él, y comenzó a hablar con su acompañante.**

**De repente sintió un gran vacío, y no pudo continuar hablando.**

**-contra Revenclaw….eh…yo…yo, voy arriba- finalizó, y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto, con un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Y a este qué le pasa?- preguntó Peter sorprendido.**

**-Bueno, no es obvio? Yo no pienso ir a consolarlo si está mal por esa idiota de Lily Evans- decidió Sirius, cruzado de brazos. –Yo menos- asintió Remus –Ni yo- agregó Peter.**

**-Uy no sean malos, James está mal y necesita a sus amigos- reprochó Sam.**

**-Bueno, andá vos- propuso Remus.**

**-Yo? Pero… yo soy la ex, yo no….estem…ay los odio- finalizó Sam viendo sus caras de triunfo, levantándose para seguirlo. **

**Por el rabillo del ojo, Lily vio cómo James se dirigía a su cuarto y, un minuto más tarde, Sam lo seguía. Rápidamente se despidió del chico con el que estaba hablando, y decidió también subir a su cuarto. **

**Al llegar vio a Sarah y Mary, hablando en la cama de la segunda.**

**-Lils.!- exclamó Mary al verla. –Lils!- repitió al ver su cara. –Qué pasó?- preguntó, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.**

**-Nada…- respondió Lily, tratando de sonar indiferente. **

**-Vamos Lils, nos podés contar- dijo Sarah, y Lily finalmente se sentó a su lado. –A ver, adivino que todo esto tiene que ver con un cierto James Potter?-**

**-Ni lo nombres- dijo Lily seriamente, pero sin darse cuenta, fue ella quien empezó a hablar de él:**

**-Es un estúpido… por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan… mentirosos?- preguntó Lily recostándose en la falda de Sarah, quien comenzó a acariciarle el pelo –Em te molestaría explicarte?- preguntó ella. **

**-Perdón… por dónde empezar! Bueno, el otro día, yo no les conté, preferí olvidarme, pero en la reunión de Prefectos, cuando llegué vi a James ahí con Sam los dos re juntitos riéndose, a mi nadie me engaña es obvio que volvieron. Como si fuera poco, al salir James vino y me dijo que me ama! ("QUÉ! QUÉ LE DIJISTE?") Shh, no me interrumpan… yo le dije que yo no lo quería, porque, o sea, hacía dos minutos estaba con Sam, y no puedo aguantar que me traten de residuo siempre! Y entonces, cuando justo comencé a pensar que capaz que sí me quería, que, como me había dicho, había hablado con Sam y ella le había hecho darse cuenta de que me amaba a mi, saben lo que veo hoy en la Sala Común? ("Qué!") A James que subía a su cuarto, y Sam detrás de él! Para colmo tengo un dolor de cabeza que me muero, y todo porque tuve que aguantar toda la tarde al idiota de Abrahams hablándome de no-se-qué encantamiento! Arghh qué día más odioso!- finalizó Lily, visiblemente nerviosa. Sarah fue la primera en acotar.**

**-Lily… cuando le dijiste que no lo querías, era mentira no?- preguntó, dubitativa.**

**Lily la miró. –Obviamente- respondió.**

**-Entonces por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó Mary.**

**-Y, para que no piense que me puede tener cuando se le dé la gana! Martes Sam, miércoles Lily? Cómo es eso?- dijo escandalizada.**

**-Mm, tenés mucha razón… entonces qué pensas hacer con James?- quiso saber Sarah.**

**-Nada, qué voy a hacer? Si claramente está muy contento con su Sam, estúpido mujeriego idiota farsan-**

**-Opa Lils! Controlate un poco querés!- trató de calmarla Mary.**

**-Decime una cosa, en una situación así, te controlarías vos?- preguntó Lily acusadoramente. Mary se ruborizó –No- contestó finalmente.**

……………………

**Dos semanas después, las cosas seguían igual. Lily ignoraba a James, e insultaba cada vez que lo veía con Sam 'Estúpido mujeriego!... aunque, se ven tan bien juntos!'. Lo que Lily no sabía, es que cada minuto que Sam y James pasaban juntos, hablaban de ella. En realidad, cada minuto que James pasaba con cualquier persona, hablaba de ella. Como Sam era la única que lo aguantaba, ahí está el resultado. Ese jueves era día de Reunión, ya que se realizaban cada dos semanas, y James se encontraba muy nervioso. **

**-Le voy a probar que la quiero, le voy a hablar hasta convencerla- dijo James, muy seguro, por enésima vez.**

**-Muy bien Jay, ese es el espíritu- respondió Sam, un poco cansada. Faltaban 10 minutos para que llegaran los demás alumnos.**

**-Jay, me harías un favor? Hoy no puedo quedarme para la reunión, te podés encargar?- preguntó, mirándolo.**

**-Sí claro pero… por qué no podés quedarte?- inquirió extrañado.**

**Sam se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.**

**-Sam?- preguntó nuevamente James.**

**-Tengodgssgdsvpacar- respondió Sam mirando el piso.**

**-Qué? Disculpá, no entendí- dijo James, un poco divertido.**

**-Tengo que empacar- respondió, finalmente mirándolo.**

**-Empacar? Y para qué?- preguntó sin entender.**

**Sam suspiró.**

**-Te acordás que hace unos años le ofrecieron a mi papá un trabajo en Francia? Bueno en ese entonces yo no quise mudarme, pero ahora se lo ofrecieron nuevamente y… me parece lo mejor- dijo seriamente.**

**James estaba estupefacto. –Daaale me estás tomando el pelo- dijo finalmente, esperando ver la risa en la boca de Sam.**

**-No… si me disculpás, me voy mañana, no tengo tiempo para quedarme- dijo juntando unos papeles. Y ahí James comprendió que lo decía en serio.**

**-Pero Sam…no podés..! Graduación…falta poco… La entrega de diplomas! el baile al que tanto querías ir!- comenzó a gritar James.**

**-El baile no es tan importante, y por favor bajá la voz- trató de tranquilizarlo Sam.**

**-Que no es tan importante? Soñás con él desde que estábamos en primero! No podés hacer esto Sam!- exclamó sacudiéndola por los hombros.**

**-No te das cuenta no? Lo importante para mí no era el baile, sino ir con vos!- dijo exasperada Sam, saliendo de su agarre.**

**-Yo? Pero…pero, si somos amigos…vos…no, no?- preguntó James señalándose primero a él, y luego a ella.**

**-Nunca voy a dejar de quererte, James. Pude jugar el papel de amiga, pero ahora esto es insoportable para mí. Prefiero alejarme y terminar mis estudios en otro lado, acá ya no puedo estar- finalizó mirando a su alrededor.**

**-Sam…Sam no seas idiota! No podés dejar todo por mi! Acá tenés amigos, tenés todo sos Premio Anual, falta tan poco…! Y a mí me tenés, lo sabés! Vos no quisiste volver conmigo..!- gritó James enojadísimo.**

**-Cómo iba a volver con alguien que no me quería, me estás cargando? No te estoy culpando a vos, es mi culpa si no puedo olvidarme, no puedo seguir así!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.**

**-No podés tirar todo por la borda! No te hablo nunca más de Lily si no querés, soy un estúpido, pero por favor no te vayas!-**

**-Cada lugar me hace acordar a vos, cada aula, cada _hora_, cada materia, te gustaría, eh? No me molestes más, ya tomé la decisión, y mañana me voy- dijo finalmente Sam, pasando por la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Sos una idiota! NO TE ENTIENDO SAM!- gritó saliendo a la puerta, para que ella lo escuchara de afuera.**

……………………

**Esa noche, James le dio la noticia a los Merodeadores, ya que Sam no se encontraba en ningún lugar visible.**

**-Chicos…- dijo pero ninguno le prestó atención.**

**-Ey chicos….- repitió. Nada.**

**-CHICOS!- gritó finalmente. Los tres lo miraron. –Qué pasa Prongs?- preguntó Sirius, sorprendido. –Tenés cara de mal humor-**

**-Sam se va- dijo sin rodeos.**

**-Se va? A dónde?- preguntó Remus despreocupado.**

**-A Francia- respondió James.**

**-a DÓNDE?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.**

**-Cómo que a Francia?- -A vivir?- -Unos días?- -De vacaciones?- -Estás seguro?-**

**-A vivir, estoy seguro. Hace un rato estuvimos en la reunión, y me lo contó. Me dijo que se va por mí, y me enojé muchísimo con ella. Después se fue y no la vi más- respondió amargamente.**

**Ninguno pronunció palabra por un rato. James estaba seguro que todos estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Cómo sería la vida sin Sam?**

**Era ya madrugada y ninguno de los Merodeadores encontraba a Sam. En su cuarto no estaba, y hacía dos días Filch les había confiscado el mapa del merodeador, por lo que tenían que registrar todo el castillo por su cuenta. Se encontraban cansadísimos, y todavía no había rastro de Sam. **

**-Odio decir esto, pero tendríamos que ir a dormir- propuso Remus.**

**-No! La tenemos que encontrar!- exclamó James.**

**-James sabemos que todavía no se fue, no hay nada que hacerle, si Richard consiguió el trabajo, ella no va a dejar de irse- afirmó Sirius.**

**-Es que… me siento tan culpable, todo este tiempo hablándole de Lily, y ella todavía me quería a mí…!- dijo James agarrándose la cabeza.**

**-Eso era bastante obvio no?- preguntó Sirius mirando a los demás.**

**-Sí, la verdad que sí- coincidió Remus.**

**-Pero por qué no me lo dijeron?- dijo James sin entender.**

**-Porque no queríamos que te alejaras- **

**El viernes a las 2 de la tarde, los Merodeadores terminaban su primer clase después del almuerzo, cuando los llamó Dumbledore.**

**-James, Sirius, Peter, Remus- dijo calmadamente, acercándose a ellos cuando salían de Transfiguración.**

**-Profesor- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.**

**-Yo probablemente no les tendría que decir esto, pero 2:30 el tren de la estación de Hogsmeade parte hacia King's Cross con un solo pasajero, buenas tardes- dijo y sin más se retiró. Les tomó cinco segundos reaccionar a los Merodeadores, pero cuando lo hicieron, los cuatro salieron corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta del castillo.**

**-Deberíamos haberlo imaginado!- exclamó Remus mientras corrían por los terrenos.**

**-Sam ODIA las despedidas!- dijo Sirius, agitado.**

**-Llegaremos?- preguntó Peter, asustado.**

**James no dijo nada, simplemente corría con todas sus fuerzas. Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade a las 2:20, siendo transportados por testrales que les había prestado Hagrid, y encontraron a Sam subiendo sus valijas al tren. **

**-SAM!- exclamó James, y ella se dio vuelta, con una clara expresión de sorpresa.**

**-Chicos!- dijo incrédula, y luego sonrió, al ver que los cuatro se acercaban y la abrazaban fuertemente, casi derribándola al suelo. **

**-Yo…no sé que decir- dijo Sam, una vez que la hubieron soltado.**

**-Cómo no nos dijiste que te ibas, eh?- preguntó Sirius mitad enojado, mitad sonriente.**

**-Perdónenme, es que no puedo soportar las despedidas, son… muy tristes- contestó mirando al suelo. En ese instante un señor de rojo se le acercó, y le dijo con voz monótona –Señorita, en tres minutos partimos, sería mejor que subiera al tren- y se alejó hacia la sala de máquinas.**

**Un nudo se formó en la garganta de los cinco amigos.**

**-Bueno, supongo que esto es todo- dijo Sam sonriendo, determinada a mantenerse firme, no quería que James se sintiera culpable de nada.**

**Sirius fue el primero. La abrazó y la besó y le hizo prometer que le escribiría todos los días. Remus hizo lo mismo, y aunque los abrazos de Peter no fueron tan cálidos, Sam no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar. Finalmente llegó el saludo de James, el temido saludo de James. Se abrazaron, y lo único que James pudo decir fue un tímido perdón por haberla insultado el día anterior, al enterarse de la noticia. Sam logró no llorar, y subió al tren sintiendo un enorme vacío que pensó nunca se iba a llenar. Se sentó, enfrentando la ventana por la cual podía verlos, y notó en las expresiones de los Merodeadores profundo dolor. El tren echó humo por esa chimeneita, y Sam no pudo contenerse. Sonriendo, se echó a llorar, justo cuando el tren comenzó a moverse. James no pudo aguantarlo.**

**-Me voy con ella- dijo y se acercó a la puerta, tratando de abrirla pero sin lograrlo, y Sam se paró de su asiento, llorando con más fuerza. Sirius y Remus agarraron a James por los brazos y lo detuvieron, pero James no entraba en razón. –Suéltenme! Me voy a ir con ella!- Finalmente lograron alejarlo, y el tren comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, dejando atrás el compartimiento de Sam. James se echó a correr, manteniéndose a la altura de Sam, mientras ella lo miraba y lloraba. Hasta que el tren dobló en una curva, y Sam desapareció para siempre.**

…………………

**Al volver nadie habló. James caminaba adelante, solo. No podía dejar de pensar que encima de todo lo que había pasado, tendría que volver al colegio donde estaba Lily, quien lo ignoraría y estaría con ese estúpido con el que la veía siempre. Al entrar al castillo James no pudo creer lo que lo esperaba. Cada persona que se cruzaba le decía 'lo siento' o 'ya va a pasar'. Indudablemente la noticia de la partida de Sam se había esparcido por todo el colegio. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, su humor ya estaba por el suelo. Todos le decían que ya iba a pasar, pero nadie realmente sabía lo que sentía. Sin vacilar, subió a su cuarto, pero se arrepintió al darse cuenta de que sus amigos iban a estar allí. Como quería estar solo, volvió a salir y se dirigió al lago. Al llegar, luego de soportar muchos más 'vas a estar bien', se sentó en la roca típica de él. Luego de estar diez minutos absorto en pensamiento, llegó una persona y se paró detrás de él, seguramente también dispuesta a torturarlo. **

**-James…- comenzó y éste se dio vuelta para enfrentarla, y comenzó sin pensar:**

**-Basta querés? No quiero escuchar cuánto lo sentís por qué realmente NO SABÉS lo que se siente que un amigo se te vaya está bien?- gritó enojado.**

**-Bueno perdón, yo sólo pensé…- dijo mirando el piso, y James se paralizó. Era Lily.**

**-Lily…Lily… perdón, no sabía que eras vos- se disculpó, y la tomó por las manos, como para impedir que ella se enojara y se fuera. –Es sólo que… todo esto… no lo entiendo- y miró al piso, abatido. Lily le sonrió y lo tomó entre sus brazos –Sh…- dijo tranquilamente. –Ya va a pasar- James sintió una horrible sensación dentro suyo, como si fuera a llorar delante de ella. Sin poder contenerse, una lágrima de desesperación cruzó su rostro, y lo que escuchó luego lo dejó sorprendido durante un largo rato.**

**-Shh, tranquilo. Yo nunca me voy a ir-**

**A/N: Si, ya se, mucho Sam, pero si se iba en este cap, había que darle un 'gran' final no? 3 caps mass para terminar.. **

**HADA: ajajjaja y si, pero quien no se pavonearia estando con un merodeador? Jejej la verdad no queria hacer taaaaanto lio para que james por fin conquistara a lily ya vess… gracias por tu review!**

**Nilu: ahora faltan 3 jjeej carne2**

**Lily-cPotter: jejej en ralidad esa no era la verdadera actitud de sam, como habras visto … un beso! (excelente el nuevo capitulo de tu fic!)**

**Andreina: vivaaaa jajajj, pareciera que james conquisto muy rapido a lily, en realidad paso un tiempo, pero como en los capitulos incluyo muchas cosas juntas, pareciera q no paso nada de tiempo jeje**

**LiLyGrE: nop, pobre sam pero tnia q pasar no? Continua tu fic gre!**

**HeiDi-Lu : Gracias x el review ! no se si este chap tmb lo actualice rapido, a mi se me hizo mucho tiempo jeje**

**..Moony..: todas pensaron q se lo habia tomado bien sam jajaj!**

**MaryGin: jajja te gusto la otra fic? Hace tanto q la hice, yo pense q estaba re bien pero el otro dia la lei y me dio mucha vergüenza jajaja. .. dioss**

**Virgi: la frase decis lo que le dijo a lily? Si decis de esa, la verdad q si, cuando lo rlei me di cuenta que no le mando ningn discurso, solamente "lily teamo" nada de expresividad jeje … bueno gracias un beso**

**Gaby B: sip la idea era cambiar un poco :p es la primera vez q me mandas un review no? Q lindo un lector nuevo :) **

**Luciars: sisi siempre seran el uno para el otro jeje**

**Angita: literalmente! Ajja re asesina, bueno no sam no era tan buenita al final jajaaj**

**Karipotter: ajaj como haces para adivinar asi! Yo me imaginaba que lily se llevaba la peor parte, pero lo iba a pner recien en este capitulo! No creo haberlo mencionado, te diste cuenta sola jeje**

**Hermy: ajja tenes razon,se puede esperar cualquier cosa … iisi tenes toda la razon en lo q decis … eso de fanautores que es? Una onda fan fiction? Pero ni ahí es mejor no:P**

**Ticapotter: Gracias!**

**Alicia: acaaa lo tenes espero que te guste! Gracias!**

**Molli: gracias che! Re mala lily la verdad, aguante james jajaja**

**Marie Ann: en realidad no ama a sam, es que se quiere convencer de eso porque la vida le seria mucho mas facil asi no?**

**Guillermo I: ayy guille hace tanto que no te encuentro conectado ¬¬ la ultimavez q entre al msn tenias en tu nick "en el aeropuerto" jaja muchas gracias siempre halagando eh:P**

**Macarena: la primera vez? Jojojo gracias!**

**Listooooooooooooooo gracias gracias graciassss no se olviden de mandar mas reviewwws :P q asi a uno le dan ganas de seguir jeje ..!**

**Una cositaa … james se puso asi de mal porque se fue sam porque o sea la re quiere, fue su primer amor y una re amiga, no es que se enamoro de vuelta ni nada eh! Aclaracion nomas, para q no se confundan:P**

**PrOnGzZz**


	8. Un hombre como él

**A/N: Perdon q me tomo tanto tiempooo actualizar, es q tuve muchas evaluaciones y eso … daghh odioel colegio … igual me faltan 2 semanas para terminar ) aunq dsp tenga q estudiar todo el verano! Bueno no importa, los dejo q lean!**

**Disclaimer: Me voy a hacer la rebelde y no lo voy a poner MUAHAHAHAAH (?)**

**La Vida Perfecta**

**Capítulo VIII: Un hombre como él**

**Abrió la puerta de su cuarto e ingresó en él, con las mejillas rojas por la bronca y frustración. Caminó rápidamente hacia la cama y se acostó en ella, mirando el techo del dosel.**

**-Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- se preguntó en voz alta, moviendo los brazos en señal de desesperación. –Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, él la engañó no yo!- continuó. '_Sabés que la culpa también fue tuya… acordate que con James vos diste el prime paso… y en un engaño participan dos, no uno solo…_' **

**-Basta!- le gritó Lily a la molesta voz que le recordaba siempre cuando hacía las cosas mal. Lanzó un grito de incontenible frustración y se dio vuelta, hundiendo su cara en la almohada. En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse y alguien ingresar. 'Genial' pensó Lily 'me siguieron al cuarto para hacerme algún estúpido encantamiento'**

**-No les dije ya qu- comenzó poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita del bolsillo, pero una mano que rodeó su cintura la detuvo.**

**-Eyy tranquila amor, qué pasa?- preguntó James en su oído, y los problemas parecieron desvanecerse de la cabeza de Lily.**

**-Eh?- preguntó distraída. –Nada, nada, por?-**

**James se separó de ella, riendo. –Me estás cargando? Estabas a punto de matarme con tu varita cuando entré!- **

**-Ah, eso…es que…um…no pasa nada, jeje, estaba…esperando a Sarah para, para…hacerle un maleficio- concluyó rápida y poco convencedoramente.**

**-A tu mejor amiga? Vamos Lils, esa no fue muy buena- contestó James alzando una ceja. –Vení-**

**Y la condujo a la cama, donde se sentaron, Lily arriba de James, enfrentándose. –Ahora sí, contame en serio, qué pasa? No lo digo solo por la varita, mirá tus ojos… es como si, quisieras llorar, no sé- dijo James mirándola fijamente.**

**Lily suspiró y miró el suelo. Finalmente habló, con voz cansada y abatida –James, viste que desde que, um- tomó aire y continuó –lo de Sam… todo el colegio me odia…buen-**

**-Eso es mentira Lils, no todo el colegio te odia- corrigió James –creo que estás un poco alterada-**

**Lily inmediatamente se paró, como si las piernas de James estuvieran prendiéndose fuego. –Me estás cargando, no?- preguntó furiosa. James la miró extrañado –Vamos Lily, un par de chicas de Hufflepuff no te quieren, pero sólo porque están celosas, no veo la raz-**

**-Simplemente hoy- lo interrumpió Lily. –Son las 5 de la tarde y te voy a contar por lo que pasé _simplemente hoy_- respiró entrecortadamente y comenzó a enumerar:**

**-Bajé a desayunar y, como ya desde hace dos semanas, mi desayuno estaba, qué se yo, podrido! Les dije a las chicas que iría a buscar algo a la cocina, y cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras del primer piso, de la nada salió un torrente de agua que me empapó y, en vez de desayunar, vine a cambiarme. Llegué tarde a las clases de la mañana, y ni te cuento lo contentos que estaban todos mis compañeros al ver que me reprendían. Después de 3 horas de insultos y papelitos por mi espalda y risas sobre cualquier cosa en la que fallaba, fui a almorzar. Ahí me llamaste a sentarme con vos, por lo que gracias a Dios no me hicieron nada. Pero cuando me fui a las clases de la tarde estaban las estúpidas que me atormentan más que cualquiera, y cuando pasé por su lado en el corredor de Transfiguración me lanzaron un hechizo estupidísimo, que esquivé. Pero me enojé tanto que le lancé un hechizo, bastante infantil, pero que logró asustarla. Cuando me estaba yendo, satisfecha y por primera vez desde que somos novios, con la cabeza alta, una va y me hace tropezar con el pie. Como una idiota me caí, y mientras recogía la mochila miré para atrás y las ví riéndose sabés con quienes?- no esperó contestación- CON TUS AMIGOS! Con los geniales Merodeadores, a los que les tenía que dar una oportunidad para conocerme, a los que tenía que sonreír aunque supiera que no me soportaban ni un poco!- Lily finalizó su relato, y se dejó caer en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, luego de un discurso em, un poco largo.**

**James estaba estupefacto. No tenía idea de que Lily pasara por todas esas cosas, _todos_ los días. Con él nunca se había mostrado débil, siquiera un poco molesta.**

**-Pero… pero por qué no me dijiste nada?- preguntó todavía sorprendido. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abiertos por la sorpresa. Y de repente…**

**-PORQUE SI MI NOVIO NO SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE ME PASA YO NO SOY QUIÉN PARA ANDAR ATRÁS ROGANDO UN POCO DE ATENCIÓN!- Y se lanzó a llorar. **

**-No!- gritó James que todavía se hallaba sentado en la cama, y se tiró al suelo, abrazándola. Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato, Lily llorando toda su bronca en el pecho de James, quien sólo podía acariciarle el pelo. Cuando Lily se hubo calmado un poco, James la miró y le dijo –Te amo- Lily le sonrió, con los ojos todavía brillantes –Perdón por la escena que acabo de causar… parezco una bebé lloriqueando y gritando así- dijo avergonzada.**

**-Entonces sos mi bebé, y nunca más te voy a dejar sola… tampoco te voy a dejar dormir sola- repuso guiñándole un ojo.**

**-James!- **

**---------------------**

**Esa suerte de 'discusión', aunque nunca más mencionada, pareció consolidar la relación de la pareja. Aunque cualquiera hubiera pensado que ahora James estaba mucho más con Lily por compromiso, ella sabía que no era cierto. Pasaban cada momento que podían juntos, excepto, claro está, cuando Lily se iba con sus amigas, y James con los Merodeadores. Esa noche, James estaba hablando con sus amigos, acerca del fin del curso y también de su paso por Hogwarts.**

**-Menos de un mes, MENOS DE UN MES!- decía Sirius histéricamente a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo.**

**-Ya entendimos Sirius- dijo Remus cansado, por enésima vez.**

**-Pero yo creo que ustedes no lo entienden todavía, nos-vamos! No volvemos em, cómo es la palabra…NUNCA!- finalizó gritando, y se subió sobre James, a quien comenzó a sacudir por los hombros.**

**-Basta Canutooooo! Ya sé que falta un mes ('Menos de un mes!') pero prefiero no pensar en eso… mejor sería disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda… no les parece?- preguntó mirando a sus amigos.**

**-Es lo que estoy tratando de explicarle hace como una semana- dijo Remus señalando a Sirius, quien parecía en cierto modo haberse calmado.**

**-Es increíble… en un mes voy a tener que separarme de Lily… y hace tan poco que estamos juntos!- suspiró James.**

**-Sí, oficialmente… pero hace cuánto que andabas besuqueandote con ella?- preguntó Sirius sin poder resistirse, y James no se controló. Lo miró, se le acercó y le susurró:**

**-Escuchame bien, Sirius. Si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Sam, ese soy yo. YO la engañé, YO la besé, YO me puse a salir con ella. Lily no quería problemas, tampoco fue fácil para ella. Así que me gustaría que dejaran de echarle la culpa por algo que ella no hizo- La última parte fue dirigida para Remus y Peter también. Sirius no había esperado esa reacción de James, por lo que, mirando al suelo, le dijo: **

**-Tenés razón James, ella no tiene la culpa de nada pero… no puedo evitar acordarme de Sam cada vez que te veo con ella, no puedo evitar pensar que es todo su culpa que Sam se haya ido…-**

**-Pero no es su culpa, y me gustaría que intentaran conocerla, la verdad que todavía no puedo creer que mis amigos hablen así de mi novia- finalizó meneando la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.**

**-Disculpanos James, vamos a tratar de…tratarla bien- prometió Remus, sonriéndole a James, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**-Genial, porque justo acá viene… EH LILS!- gritó a la pelirroja que se dirigía a un sillón bastante alejado de ellos.**

**-No! James que hacés?- preguntó Sirius, tratando inútilmente de taparle la boca.**

**-No era que la querían conocer?- dijo sonriéndoles.**

**-Sí pero no ahora!- gritó Remus desesperado. Pero se calló porque en ese instante llegó Lily, que parecía insegura y tímida.**

**-Qué pasa James?- preguntó, quedándose en un costado, sin mirar a los Merodeadores.**

**-Ah, hola Lily!- saludó Remus tratando de sonar simpático.**

**-Um…hola Remus- contestó Lily, incómoda.**

**-Sirius…?- dijo James, haciendo señas para que saludara.**

**-Hola Lily- dijo él, sin mucha emoción.**

**-Hola Sirius- respondió Lily cortésmente.**

**-Qué tal Lily?- preguntó Peter, antes de que James tuviera que pedírselo.**

**-Hola Peter- sonrió Lily, tratando de parecer más segura de sí misma.**

**-Bueno yo me voy, tarea de Premio Anual vieron- dijo James finalmente, y se dispuso a irse.**

**-NO!- dijeron los cuatro Merodeadores, pero Lily ni se molestó en pensar en la incómoda situación, porque había tomado por sentado que se iría con él.**

**-Ah no Lils, vos te quedás- dijo sonriendo.**

**-Eh? No, yo voy con vos- contestó Lily, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.**

**-Lo siento Lily, cuando seas Premio Anual vas a poder ir a esas reuniones- **

**-James en serio- advirtió Lily.**

**-Nos vemos amor, chau chicos… Ah Sirius, para que sepas, Lily es fanática de las Avispas- y sin más se fue.**

**Sirius la miró, repentimante sonriente. –En serio?-**

**Lily asintió, tímidamente.**

**Y así es como comenzó su amistad.**

**-------------------------------**

**-No me quiero ir-**

**-No quiero que te vayas-**

**-No me quiero ir-**

**-No quiero que te vayas-**

**-No me quiero ir-**

**-No quiero que te vayas-**

**-No me quiero ir-**

**-No quiero que te vayas-**

**-CAYENSE!- gritaron tres voces al unísono, desde sus camas. Era el último día en Hogwarts para James y Los Merodeadores, por lo que Lily se encontraba en su cuarto, disfrutando los últimos momentos con sus nuevos amigos.**

**-Sirius no seas idiota, no me digas que te vas a dormir!- dijo Lily, yéndose de la cama de James hacia la de Sirius, quien se había tapado ya con las sábanas y tenía los ojos entrecerrados.**

**-Eh?- dijo estúpidamente. –NO TE DUERMAAAAAS!- le gritó Lily en el oído. –No estaba durmiendo!- respondió Sirius, frotándose los ojos.**

**-Sí claro. Y a mi me dicen Marilyn Monroe!- dijo Lily sarcásticamente.**

**-Te dicen cómo?- preguntó James, extrañado.**

**-Em…nada, nada amor- contestó Lily sonriendo. –Pero en serio che, no se pueden dormir es su último día en el colegio por Dios!- repitió Lily quien, por alguna razón, se encontraba bastante despierta.**

**-Y entonces qué sugerís que hagamos?- preguntó Peter, quien estaba terminando de armar su valija/carrito. **

**-Em….no sé! Juguemos al Snap explosivoooo!- dijo saltando en el medio del cuarto. Cuando advirtió que los cuatro la miraban, cada uno desde su cama, y alzando una ceja, se detuvo. **

**-Vamos vamos! No sean así, qué mejor para honrar su último día que jugando al snap explosivo? Vamos Remus, a vos te encanta. Sirius… con qué te puedo atraer? Ah sí, hagamoslo con apuestas! Pete…cuando te toque jugar vamos a usar el mazo de principiantes y… James…um… si pierdo me saco la remera!- dijo en un momento de desesperación, al ver la poca emoción de los cuatro.**

**De repente, los Merodeadores comenzaron a reírse, y Lily no entendía por qué.**

**-Qué les pasa? Se están riendo de mí?- preguntó mirando a las cuatro camas. –Ey! Díganme! Odio que la gente se ría y yo no sepa por qué!-**

**-Es que-es que… queríamos saber hasta dónde ibas a llegar si te mostrábamos desinterés- dijo James, cuando se hubo calmado un poco.**

**-Y te volviste completamente locaa ajjajajajaja!- dijo Sirius riéndose.**

**-No entiendo cuál es la gracia- dijo Lily –O sea que no estaban amargados después de todo?-**

**-Obvio que no Lillll! Es nuestro último día! Juguemoooooos- dijo Remus parándose de su cama.**

**-Sigo sin entender, cuándo arreglaron hacerse los desinteresados?- preguntó mirando para todos lados.**

**-Uf amor no importa, ya está- contestó James, también parándose y yendo con Remus y ella.**

**-Pero pero… arghh no entiendo nada- declaró abatida.**

**-En realidad no lo arreglamos, qué se yo- dijo Sirius, sacando el mazo de cartas de su mesa de luz. **

**-Jugamos?-**

**Y bueno, jugaron, y jugaron, y jugaron. A las 5 de la mañana ya Remus, Peter y Sirius se habían quedado dormidos, y Lily y James estaban tirados en la cama de James, hablando.**

**-Um Lily?- dijo James, mirándola sonriendo.**

**-Quep- preguntó sentándose.**

**-Gané yo el juego- le recordó sentándose también.**

**-Sí ya sé- contestó ella sin entender.**

**James la miró y de repente clavó su vista en la remera que llevaba puesta Lily.**

**-Qué…aaaaaahhh!- exclamó Lily, acordándose repentinamente.**

**-Lo prometido es deuda- dijo él y comenzó a besarla….. y bueno, dejen volar su imaginación jajaj. **

**-------------------------------**

**-Plataforma 9 y ¾, por favor pasajeros, descender del tren- dijo una voz femenina desde un parlante, y las puertas del expreso se abrieron para que los alumnos descendieran.**

**James bajó primero el carrito de Lily y luego el suyo, y esperaron juntos hasta que los Merodeadores bajaran también. **

**-Bueno- dijo Lily, mirando al resto cuando ya todos habían bajado.**

**-Supongo que es hora de irnos, no?- dijo Remus, mirando con nostalgia a su alrededor.**

**-Es verdad… es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido tan poco tiempo en el colegio, pero en el verano nos vamos a ver no?- preguntó Lily a los demás, quienes asintieron.**

**-No venís ahora a lo de James no?- le preguntó Sirius. –Vamos los cuatro- informó.**

**-No yo no puedo, quiero ver a mi familia primero… Pero bueno, arreglemos un día que quieran y yo voy- dijo sonriente.**

**-Ok, entonces vamos yendo James- le dijo Peter a su amigo, que estaba extrañamente pálido y no se reía. –Sí, sí… esperen que quiero hablar un segundo con Lily antes-**

**-Bueno, nos vemos del otro lado entonces- dijo Sirius, y luego de darle un abrazo a Lily, desapareció junto a los demás (ya habían saludado a Lily).**

**-Que querías hablar con Lily?- preguntó ella sonriéndole y dándole un beso.**

**Éste no la miraba. Tomó aire y comenzó:**

**-Lily…Lily no sabés lo difícil que es para mí esto pero… no creo que debamos seguir juntos- y la miró, con los ojos brillando.**

**-Qué?- preguntó ella sin poder creerlo. –Pero…pero…por qué?- dijo, y sin darse cuenta una lágrima se le escapó.**

**-No llores, te lo ruego- dijo él agarrándola por los hombros.**

**-Que no llore? Que no llore? Me estás dejando, después de todo lo que nos costó estar juntos y encima me pedís que no llore?- dijo Lily, mientras las lágrimas le caían pesadamente.**

**-Lily, te juro que no es por vos, no es tu culpa. Es que… yo… yo voy a empezar una nueva vida ahora, y a vos todavía te quedan dos años de colegio, te pusiste a pensar lo difícil que sería eso?- **

**-Cuando hay amor nada es lo suficientemente difícil, si me quisieras podríamos hacerlo tranquilamente- interrumpió Lily, la voz llena de dolor. **

**-No digas eso, yo te amo. Pero no podría soportar pensar en que vas a estar en Hogwarts, con un montón de chicos que van a querer estar con vos, y como no me vas a ver te vas a enamor-**

**-No me vengas con esa estupidez James- lo interrumpió nuevamente Lily, quien parecía haber comenzado a enojarse, a pesar de que seguía llorando –Los dos sabemos que esto no es por eso, sino porque querés estar soltero cuando te vayas a vivir solo y trabajes y tengas miles de mujeres con las que acostarte. Está bien, lo entiendo. Porque Lily tiene 15 años y es vergonzoso para un 'hombre' como vos contarle a sus compañeros de trabajo que su novia todavía va al colegio, y que no puede darte ni la mitad de lo que las miles que podés conocer ahí afuera. Entiendo… chau James- finalizó y, agarrando su carrito sin mirar a James, quien estaba parado enfrente de ella, se fue. Desesperadamente deseaba que él la siguiera, que la detuviera y le dijera que había sido un idiota y que lo perdonara. Pero no lo hizo, y Lily no pudo evitar pensar que no iba a ver esos hermosos ojos mirarla nunca más.**

**Fin**

**A/N: Si si, termino… pero o sea no es el final-final, porque pienso escribir el resto jej, no los voy a dejar peleados por siempre. Lo que no sé es si seguirlo en esta misma fic o hacer otra donde muestre el post hogwarts … o sea de cualquier manera la historia es la misma, pero supongo que si lo hago en otra fic va a ser un poco mas larga, xq q se yo, seria otra historia totalmente diferente… ME ENCANTO HACER ESTA FIIIIIIIC )) y me encantaron sus reviews, supongoq eso ya lo saben. Ahora agradezco a los reviews del capitulo 7, que fueron menos que los anteriores ( por eso supongo q el 7 no les gusto mucho… a mi no me gusta este ultimo, pero bueno capaz q a ustedes les gusta:**

**HADA: ) gracias por tu review! Como q se le bajen los humos? A James?**

**Cammiel: y si, fue una parte grande en la fic se merecia su lindo final no? Como q sabes lo q se siente? O!**

**Ali: tarde 1 mes S perdoon**

**HeiDi-Lu: terminadoooooo! Q te parecio?**

**Karipotter: no te lo puedo creer ¡! Sos adivina, la verdad … es como, justo lo q queria plasmar en la fic me lo preguntas vos por adelantado siempre! Bueno, ya ves q no pudieron lograr superar lo de la diferencia de edad (**

**Ali: otra vez! Doble gracias!**

**Eri mond licht: sisi ya viste q al final la terminan queriendo jeje … lastima lo de james no? S**

**Guille I: No hablamos nunca mas me parece! Es q ya casi ni me conecto con ese msn SS! uso coquialmagrohot a ver si me agregas jeje … hablamos!**

**LiLyGrE: Vos y esa obsesion con lily jjej**

**Padfoot girl13: besos anahii!**

**Moony: beso amigaa aunq ya sabias vos como terminaba eejej**

**Shaming nid!: q lastima q no te gusto el cap ( pero bue, sinner coq perdona nena**

**Marie Ann: saludos!**

**Angitaaa: jajaja como boluda? Es una idola saam jojo hice q te diera pena jajja P ahora cuadno te conectes te aviso q subi cap )**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVOOOOOO A TODOS X LEER Y SEGUIR LA FIC CONMIGO TT **

**Igual, seguro q en vez de hacer una nueva termino agregando caps aca … pero en un tiempo igual, no todavía …**

**PrOnGzZz!**


End file.
